The Heist
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: What starts as a friendly night out for the CSI's soon turns into a path of misery and potential destruction when one of their own is taken and asked a question that they cannot refuse…til death do they part…Eventual Morganders
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So I've been wanting to share this for a while now, and I know plenty of writers have a couple of stories on the go at once, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I think depending on the response of the first couple of chapters will decide whether I continue with this or not. **

**I just thought since I've done a few stories with the old team, and have one on the go at the moment, I need to do another one with the new team. So here we are! Lots of drama, angst, hurt/comfort and a bit of romance planned, Morganders style ;)**

**This chapter is very much just a set up at the beginning, with the calm atmosphere, but as usual, everything has gone wrong for poor Greg at the end, whump will ensue ;) I am so mean XD**

**Anyway, that was a very long ramble, please review :) xx **

**Chapter 1: Fun and Fear **

Nick, Finn, Sara, Greg and Morgan were all at a small scale casino and bar just off the strip, ready to unwind after a stressful week at work.

They had asked Russell to come too, but the supervisor just laughed and said he wouldn't be able to keep up with the 'young blood'. They insisted that wouldn't be the case, but Russell said he missed spending time with his wife lately and wanted to stay home with her that Saturday. Finn had been a bit dubious too, but the younger CSI's really wanted to spend more time with her outside of work and 'haze' her into the family properly. After that, she had happily agreed.

The five of them bagged a table in a quiet corner near the bar. Over the past week alone they'd had to deal with the murder of two year old twins, domestic violence towards a male student, and a massacre in a bank robbery gone bad. No matter how long any of them had done the job, whether it was 20 years like Finn or 5 years like Morgan, the amount of destruction people were capable of would never fail to shock them.

So that's why, on free nights like this, they liked to get together as friends and not colleagues to talk about the normal things in life and laugh like they didn't have a care in the world. At that moment in time, Finn had dragged Nick off to dance despite the Texan's protests, Greg was at the bar getting drinks, and Sara and Morgan were sat chatting about a new movie they'd both seen.

"For the ladies" Greg said with a grin as he returned to the table with a couple of pink cocktails. He placed them down on the table and the female CSI's thanked him. "And now to take my rightful place" he said with a smug grin as he sat down between Sara and Morgan, placing either arm around their shoulders. The girls laughed.

"Real smooth" Sara said sarcastically.

"Yes, you do flatter us" Morgan giggled.

"Well I'm just having a good time here with my two favourite girls" Greg said giving both their shoulders a squeeze. Morgan and Sara shared a look before rolling their eyes and smiling.

"Or…you could have an even better time with that girl" Sara said giving an indicating nod to a woman stood over at the bar.

She had dark brunette hair which fell in sleek curls down to hair waist. With tanned skin and dark brown eyes she appeared to be of Latino origin. She was smiling seductively at Greg whilst playfully twisting a strand of her hair.

"Nah, she's way too pretty to be into me" Greg said with a dismissive smile.

"Oh come on!" Morgan said tapping him on the chest "She's been staring at you all night, she's obviously interested. I told you, you're a catch, remember?" She smiled at Greg encouragingly and he smiled back, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "You know what, I'm going to get this girl to talk to you, wing woman style" she said with a wink and a nudge to Greg's shoulder.

"No, Morgan…" Greg started to protest, but Morgan was too excited to realise.

"Don't worry, I got this" she said with a smirk before heading over to the woman.

Greg sighed a little as he took his arm from round Sara and grabbed his drink, throwing half of it back carelessly. Sara gave him a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his thigh comfortingly.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sara asked.

"Sara, if she was interested she wouldn't be trying to set me up with other girls" Greg said in a very disheartened tone.

"She's only doing it because she thinks it'll make you happy, that's all she wants" Sara pointed out "besides; if you just let her know you're interested, I'm sure she'd listen."

"Well that didn't exactly work with you did it" Greg mumbled. "I asked you out, you turned me down. Poor little Greggo got crushed" he said with a slight pout.

Sara couldn't help but laugh a little "Greg you know I was in love with Grissom at the time" she reminded him "I would have hurt you and I already loved you like a little brother…."

"Don't say that" Greg moaned "That's worse than being friend zoned" but then he couldn't help but laugh and Sara joined him.

"I know but the point is you and Morgan are perfect for each other. As far as I know, she's not in love with anyone else; you're both around the same age, smart, funny, caring." Sara told him "you just have to make her realise that before someone else sweeps her away"

Greg smiled at her and opened his mouth to tell Sara that's exactly what he was going to do, when Morgan returned with the girl.

"Greg, this is Valentina" Morgan said with a grin on her face and the woman gave Greg a small wave "She's a Spanish model" Morgan added with a wink.

"Hola" Greg said getting up to shake the girl's hand "Cómo está?"

"I very fine thank you" the woman said with a strong accent. "You speak Spanish? You're very good" it was apparent she had only just got the hang of speaking English herself.

"Erm, just a little bit" Greg said with a lopsided smile "I can speak Norwegian though"

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed excitedly "very impressive. May I get you a drink?"

"Oh, allow me" Greg insisted. Valentina giggled and linked arms with him before they headed over to the bar.

"Am I good wing woman or what?" Morgan said smugly as she sat down next to a lightly laughing Sara.

"What did you say to her?" Sara asked.

"She didn't take a lot of convincing" Morgan said as she picked up her drink "I just told her how smart Greg was, funny, and she can obviously see he's attractive…" she trailed off as she looked over at the couple stood at the bar. Valentina was laughing at something Greg had just said.

Sara could see that Morgan was looking at them, and she could see a rather wistful tint to the youngest CSI's eyes. Sara smiled an all-knowing smile.

"Do _you _want to be sharing drinks with Greg at the bar?" Sara asked raising her eyebrow.

Morgan turned back to look at her and shook her head "Nah, I'm sure he's much happier with a model like that"

"Morgan, you're just as pretty as she is but Greg's not shallow, looks don't mean everything to him" Sara reassured her. Morgan gave her an appreciative smile. "Anyway, I'm surprised you scouted him out a foreign girl, you seem so opposed to Elisabetta" Sara laughed when Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Elisabetta is just using Hodges, I know it" Morgan remained adamant. "Greg's just looking for some fun"

"Did he tell you that?" Sara asked. Morgan shook her head as she took a sip of her drink "Then how do you know he doesn't want to settle down?" Sara asked with a soft smile. Morgan opened her mouth to answer, but frowned when she found she couldn't, and closed her mouth to ponder this for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Finn called as she appeared from a group of people dragging Nick with her, the Texan looked a little worse for wear. The Female CSI plopped down in the booth next to Morgan and Nick took a chair opposite. "I don't know what I was worried about" Finn laughed "It appears Nicky over here should have been worried about keeping up with me!" Sara and Morgan laughed too as Nick childishly suck he tongue out at her.

"Where's Greg?" Nick asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I set him up with Spanish model" Morgan said nodding her head over to the bar. She seemed pretty proud of herself.

"Damn" Nick said as he looked the girl up and down "She's got legs that go on forever..."

"Close your mouth honey, you're drooling" Finn teased as she twisted Nick's head round to face them again.

"Is that seriously all guys care about?" Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

"No" Nick said looking a little embarrassed. "But…that's so unfair! I'm the one who can speak Spanish _fluently_" The girls just groaned and rolled their eyes at Nick's typical boy behaviour.

"Look I'm sure Greg will give you all the details later" Morgan said to him flatly "But if you want I can play cupid for you. Turns out I'm pretty good at it" she said with a smile.

Just then Greg came over flashing a napkin smugly in his hand "Got her digits!" he said slapping the napkin with Valentina's number on down in front on Nick ,just to make him more jealous. "She had to go because she's got an early shoot tomorrow but we're getting together again tomorrow night."

"I can't believe you pulled a model" Nick said a little sulkily as he picked up the napkin and studied the number.

"Erm, why not?" Greg said pretending to look offended "I'll have you know I've been offered a modelling job or two myself in the past."

Nick scoffed "You complete liar"

"What qualifies you to be a model?" Finn asked teasingly.

Greg shrugged "I'm six foot tall and skinny."

"That does sound like a model" Sara mumbled. She'd always been against the whole concept. "But you're lying, I can tell when you lie"

"Alright" Greg conceded as he sat down next to Nick "Way to spoil my fun!"

After that conversation turned to playful bickering between Greg and Nick, whilst the females were trying to pick out a guy for Finn, since Morgan felt she was on a roll with her new Cupid status. Everything was going well, and everyone was having a nice time, the previous endeavours of the week were all but forgotten.

But if there was one thing the CSI's should know, is that if everything seemed okay, that probably wasn't the case. Vegas is a place full of surprises…and not all of them are for the best.

Turns out, it was just the calm before the storm.

Gun shots.

Gun shots were being fired into the air. People were screaming and another voice was yelling for everyone to get down. There was a horrific smash as a chandelier was shot down from the ceiling and someone else screamed out in pain. All five CSI's managed to get down under the table. Each of them questioning what the hell was going on and why it had to happen when they were unarmed.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked in a bit of a frightened whisper, Greg and Nick were in front as they'd pushed the girls to the back in protection.

"There's like a bunch of guys with Machine guns" Greg whispered back "Eight of them. All quite short but well built. Mexican or something…"

"We have to do something!" Finn hissed.

"Wait a second" Nick said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "Let's just see what they want"

"Americans!" One of the men stepped forward. He was well dressed in a suit, but he didn't have a gun. "Nobody move, nobody try to be a hero, or else I will kill you off one, by, one. I do not doubt the police have already been called, but I will deal with them later. The building is surrounded" Each CSI tensed at this and there were numerous gasps and peoples soft crying floating around the room. "We are not leaving until the owner of this casino, gives me the money I am owed!" the man commanded "Ten million dollar in the next hour, or else!"

"What do we do?" Sara asked. Although scared, she was ready for action as always.

"I…I don't know" Nick said screwing his eyes shut as he tried to think "We're not cops, we're not trained for this"

"But right now we're the closest thing these innocent people have" Finn pointed out.

"She's right" Morgan said shakily. Greg gave her a small smile to tell her everything would be alright and took hold of her hand. Both of them were shaking.

"Well then…you all stay here" Nick said getting ready to go out when Greg grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"No way in hell Nick!" Greg hissed. "You are not facing these psycho's alone. I'll go with you"

"Just because you two are guys doesn't mean you should take the risk" Sara said sternly.

"Yeah, Greg and Morgan should stay, they're youngest" Finn said, knowing that Nick and Sara would not argue when it came to protecting their younger siblings.

"No!" Greg and Morgan said in unison. Morgan more adamant, because it meant her being left behind in both situations.

"We should all go or all stay" Sara said, although she wasn't happy about it.

Because the CSI's had been deep in debate of what to do. They hadn't noticed a couple of the gang members approaching the table. The men reached underneath.

"Aah!" Greg cried out as someone grabbed hold of his shoulders and tried to drag him out from under the table.

All of the four other CSI's lunged forward at the same time to try and grab him back, but the men were too strong and Greg was soon ripped away from them. The CSI kicked and struggled relentlessly as he tried to break free. But he soon heard a terrifying click as a gun was placed to his head.

"No!" Nick cried as he tried to go after Greg, but Finn felt it best to hold him back.

"Don't move!" the guy with the gun demanded "Or the kid gets it"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh My God you guys XD I didn't think I would get THAT reaction! Thank you so, so much, I'm just buzzing right now! I'm so happy in fact; I thought I'd give you the next chapter already ;) The drama steps up a notch, but don't worry; I'm only just getting started…**

**What a great episode this week UK! I am so glad David got his own episode :)**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Commands and Demands **

"Please, just let him go" Nick begged. He felt pathetic for it, but he was unarmed and he just wanted the man he loved like his little brother to be safe. "Hold me instead"

"Nick, no!" Greg protested.

This was the stubbornness of their friendship. Nick didn't want Greg hurt and vice versa. Either way someone was going to be left feeling guilty and hurt. The ex-lab tech knew that Nick thought just because Greg was younger, Greg should be the one to stay out of danger, but then Nick would find out just how stubborn Greg could be sometimes. Right now, they were all in danger, and Greg had unwittingly become part of the plot, so it was best they just did whatever these bastards said.

"I'm afraid you are not the one" the fancily dressed man stated.

He wore a blue pinstripe suit with a matching blue tie and shining black shoes. His black hair was slicked back and he supported a pencil thin moustache on his tan skin. He was a stereotypical mobster if Greg had ever seen one.

"Is this the one my darling?" the man appeared to ask no one.

"Yes Papa!" a female voice said excitedly. "That is Gregory"

"Valentina" Greg whispered as the beautiful young woman appeared to stand beside her father.

"My bonus prize" The man said with smile slowly creeping across his face, it made Greg shiver.

"Wait!" Nick called as he and the rest of the CSI's got out from under the table with their hands raised to show they wouldn't try and fight.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Greg hissed "Get the hell down!"

"Listen to your friend" the man holding the gun said, as he dug the barrel deeper into the side of Greg's head.

"We're CSI" Nick said as he Sara, Finn and Morgan stood in a line. "But we're off-duty, unarmed" he elaborated. He was scared despite what his tone might suggest.

Sara and Finn had their eyes quickly darting around the room trying to find a distraction or escape route. Morgan wouldn't take her eyes off Greg as tears nestled in them when Greg's terrified eyes looked back.

"Cops?" the man in the suit said "Well then you'll be the first to go" and with that all guns in the room turned to the four CSI's who tensed and all other hostages in the room let out gasps or screams.

"No!" Greg yelled.

"Papa!" Valentina interrupted "You said nobody gets killed" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her father. "They have no weapons, they will not try anything" At this point all the CSI's seemed shocked. Was this psycho's daughter seriously sticking up for them?

"Sh-she's right" Nick said, now noticeably more shaken "We just want to talk, but first please let our friend go."

"No!" Valentina exclaimed as she went to Greg and linked an arm with him "He is mine now, no?"

"Wh-what?" Greg stuttered.

"Let me take a better look at the boy" the man in the suit commanded. The man with the gun released Greg and shoved him forward. The CSI stumbled. The man started to walk around Greg, who was visibly trembling as he tried not to fall. "Stand up straight boy!" the man commanded and smacked Greg harshly across his mid back, causing the younger man to yelp.

"Hey!" Sara called clenching her fists. But Morgan took hold of her arm tightly and Sara softened a little, placing a comforting hand on Morgan's.

"You are very thin, no?" the man said as he examined Greg "but we can fix that, very tall too" Greg suddenly exhaled shakily as the man clamped a hand around chin and turned the CSI to face him. "Yes, yes, there is Scandinavian in you" he said as his piercing black eyes looked into Greg's. They made Greg feel like he was going to be sucked into an everlasting vortex. "If Valentina likes him, he will do" the man said with a wave of dismissal and the man with the gun went back to holding it at Greg's throat.

"What do you want with him?" Finn asked.

"None of your business" the leader smiled "He is just the second part of my mission. Now, where is my money!" he roared.

"Right here" The owner of the casino said as he appeared with a large briefcase. He was an elderly man with grey thinning hair and a smart suit "Here is your money Antonio all ten million of it. Now let these people go"

"Thank you very much" The newly named Antonio said, snapping his fingers at one of his men to collect the case "You are two weeks late though, so I think I'm entitled to some interest" Another snap of his fingers and a horrific bang ripped through the air. People screamed. The casino owner cried out in pain before falling to the floor.

"No!" Morgan screamed as she ran to the owner.

"Morgan!" Sara called, wanting to go help her, but another member of the invaders pushed her back with the barrel of his gun.

"Just hold on sir" Morgan told the casino owner frantically as she pushed her hands against the bullet wound in his lower abdomen "Just hold on" she pleaded.

The old casino owner's eyes rolled over to Morgan, his lips slightly apart as he took what he knew were his last breaths. "Thank…you" he whispered before letting out a soft moan and his eyes clouded over. Morgan's eyes grew wide as she pressed an ear against the man's chest. He was gone.

"You can't save everyone you naive little girl" Antonio said with a twisted smile.

Morgan looked up at him with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Everyone in the room practically had eyes on her, whether they were in sorrow or accusation, she couldn't be sure. Greg felt the lump rising in his throat as he looked at Morgan's distraught expression; he'd never wanted to hold her more than he did then.

"Get back in line!" Antonio commanded. His 'servant' who had shot the casino owner grabbed Morgan harshly by her arm and ripped her to her feet, she yelped in surprise.

"Get off her!" Greg yelled as he once again struggled with the man holding the gun to his throat.

He kicked about and tried to prise the mobsters arm away. But the man just tightened his grip and Greg stopped, as for a moment he fought to breath. The CSI wasn't sure what it was, but something about Morgan brought the anger out in him when she was in danger, or getting hurt. It was just…Morgan, he had to protect Morgan because…because she was his friend. He would have probably done the same if it was any of his friends; just the thought of any of them being hurt made Greg angry. And it was a rare occasion, Greg being angry, so when he got mad, he got _really_ mad.

The man with Morgan threw her harshly at the group of standing CSI's. Nick grabbed Morgan and pulled her into his arms, he turned slightly to shield her away. Morgan softly cried into his shoulder as she looked at the blood on her hands. Nick was shaking, Morgan noted, the invincible Nick Stokes was shaking.

Greg suddenly spoke up "Look, you've got me for whatever reason, and you've got the money. So just go" he was desperate to get these people away from his friends and innocent civilians.

"Greggo no" Nick whispered. Why did the kid have to be so self-sacrificing all the time?

"You do not give the orders here boy" Antonio said with a look of threat. "But, we will leave. You!" he exclaimed at the four CSI's. "Any of you follow, Gregory does not survive" he said with a menacing grin.

Each CSI glared back at him. Sara and Finn had their fists clenched looking extremely pissed and ready to punch these guys lights out, and Nick and Morgan were just worried about Greg.

"You get the money" Antonio said pointing to the man who'd grabbed Morgan. The gruff man nodded and grabbed the case. "You four stay here" he instructed four of the men who were stood pointing guns at the hostages to keep them down "Only let them go, when we are out of the way. And you" he said pointing at the last man he hadn't used yet. "Help him with the boy. You know what to do" he said with a nod at the man holding Greg. The man smiled a sickening, delighted smile.

And with that the man began to squeeze harder on Greg's throat. The CSI gasped and tried to prise the man's arm away. Greg could see black spots dancing in the corner of his sight as he fought to remain conscious, but he soon felt light headed and his eyes were inevitably starting to roll into the back of his head.

"Calm down" the man spoke in a low voice "Just enough to make you sleep" and with that, Greg went limp.

"You bastards" Finn said through gritted teeth.

"Hold your tongue lady" the man said as he trained the gun at Finn mockingly, but the CSI didn't even flinch. Better it pointing at her than the others, she figured.

"Get him out!" Antonio commanded as he was growing impatient. "Come with me my dear" he said lacing an arm around Valentina's shoulder and guiding her away. The other man grabbed hold of Greg's legs and the two of them followed with the man with the money. Greg hung silently, unaware of his friends growing further and further away.

"Nick, we can't let them do this!" Morgan pleaded desperately "We can't let them take him!"

"Ssh, I know, I know, I'm thinking" Nick tried to reassure her. But everything was happening so fast, he couldn't get his head wrapped around it, he couldn't think straight.

"Alright!" one of the mobsters called. "The building is pretty much surrounded by cops; we let you go two at a time. You four will stay to the end!" he commanded as he trained his guns at the CSI's "You are most precious to us." He grinned.

After that, the amount of hostages gradually declined as the mobsters would walk two of them to a door at a time and let them run out. Each CSI felt a little more relieved every time some innocents were led to leave, but this didn't help much as they couldn't help but think about Greg right now and what the hell they were doing to him.

"Greg" Morgan whimpered as she realised her friend was gone. Sara too was now expelling tears at the thought of her endangered friend; Finn had a gentle hand on the younger woman's arm.

Nick felt unbelievably guilty "We'll find him" he said rubbing Morgan's back lightly, but he knew the wobble in his voice gave his fear away "We'll find him" the more he said it the more likely it would be alright, or so he hoped.

Eventually it was just the four of them left. "You two first…" one of the men commanded, indicating to Sara and Finn. The two women gave Nick and Morgan a worried look before Finn and Sara were being nudged in the back by guns and walked out the door.

Now it was just Nick and Morgan left. Nick's grip instinctively tightened around Morgan still, ready to use himself as a shield if necessary.

"Where's Greg?!" Morgan demanded aggressively, much to the men's surprise as well as Nick's "What do you want with him?!"

"That's none of your business Blondie" the man snarled as he went to grab Morgan. But Nick got in the way and in doing so punched the guy in the jaw to get him away from the younger CSI. He wasn't going to let these bastards get away with kidnapping Greg and hurting Morgan.

The man stumbled back, not expecting the blow. He put a hand on his jaw. The other men had returned to watch the scene unfold and now all had their guns pointed at the male CSI.

"No!" the one Nick had hit commanded "He's mine…wrong move." He said menacingly. The older CSI let go of Morgan.

"Morgan, go!" Nick exclaimed as the man jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. He was probably a little bigger than Nick.

"No, Nick!" Morgan screamed as she tried to go and help her friend.

But one of the other's grabbed her round her waist, lifted her into the air and started to take her to the door. Morgan cried out in frustration as she kicked and struggled to break free. All she could hear was Nick's soft grunts as the punches and kicks were dealt.

"Cut it out!" one of the men commanded, slapping Morgan harshly in the face. She inhaled in shock as her head snapped to the side.

With that, Morgan was practically thrown outside onto the ground, just as she heard a gunshot go out within the building.

Morgan screamed "Nick!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are well. I am still working on the next chapter of 'Still Burning', but I already have the first 5 chapters of this story written and I can't wait to share them with you, so here is the next one ;) Thank you times infinity for all the amazing comments you've given so far, and just for generally reading, alerting and favouriting :) I'm glad you seemed to like the cliff-hanger ;) **

**Feedback would be great! :) Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On Edge **

Greg was floating. No, scratch that, he was sinking. He was trying desperately to keep afloat, to get above the darkness, but thus far he was failing miserably. _Don't wake up_, that's what his mind was telling him, _it's best if you don't wake up._ His mind kept telling him if he did wake up he'd just be subdued to horrors he couldn't even begin to imagine, so it was safer in the dark. He eventually just began to doubt his ability to wake up at all…what if he was…dead.

_No,_ Greg tried to fight, _No, my friends need me._ The CSI fought to open his eyes. For a terrifying moment he thought they'd swelled shut again like after he was beaten up, but he finally managed to overcome the drowsiness which was holding his sight captive. Or so he thought. Greg blinked. Yes, his eyes were open…so why the hell couldn't he see anything?

_Don't panic_ Greg told himself as he took a steady breath, _don't panic. _"It's just a…minor setback" he mumbled to himself as he tried to roll out of the hunched up position on his side and onto his back. Instead his head came into contact with a hard metal surface "Ah!" Greg hissed as he fell back down and placed a hand to his head, rubbing it in a circular motion.

Greg kicked out his leg, just to make sure he was well and truly trapped. His foot, once again came in contact with a solid barrier. _Okay, now you can panic._ The CSI had a horrid sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, as the true extent to which is life may be in danger occurred to him. The last thing he remembered was being held at gunpoint whilst his friends tried to calm down a bunch of mobsters. He remembered a squeezing sensation, his throat getting tight…struggling to breathe… and then black. Greg cautiously moved a hand to cradle his throat, prodding it delicately, he flinched. There was a definite bruise. The mobsters, they had taken him.

Studying the silence, Greg concluded there probably wasn't anyone else around. However, there was a low hum coming from beneath him, it would grow loud and then quiet. An engine. He was in the trunk of car. _Because that's not cliché_. As he lay in the darkness, Greg couldn't help but wonder if this was how Nick felt when he was trapped in that good damn box. Or Sara when that psychopathic bitch had kidnapped her… just the thought of his friend's tormentors was making Greg angry. Anything to ward off the fear.

The younger CSI felt like he couldn't breathe. He was practically a Sardine in a tin can, moving across one of the hottest deserts in the world, waiting to be cooked. And he was 6ft tall for God sake! Greg was so hunched over in the cramped space he wondered if he'd ever stand up straight again. If he ever _did_ stand up again… for all he knew, this could very well double up as a trunk and a coffin.

But, the main thing Greg was concerned about was not himself, but what had happened to his friends. He hoped Nick hadn't done anything stupid that resulted in self-sacrifice. He hoped Finn had been able to keep her cool and the others under control. He hoped Sara hadn't gotten mad at herself for letting him get taken, even though there was nothing she could have done. He hoped Morgan… he just hoped Morgan was alright. The way she'd run out to help that man without even thinking of herself, Greg had never been so afraid yet proud. And when their eyes had met, the fear each of them held could have swallowed Greg and Morgan whole.

Greg needed to know. He needed to know that his friends were alive. As Greg's breathing grew heavier still, he couldn't be sure if it was because he was running out of oxygen as the sweat began to moisten his forehead, or because he was becoming more and more enraged at the thought of his friends being hurt…or worse.

"Aah!" Greg cried out in fury as he pounded his fists against the roof of the trunk. He heard someone in the car begin to shuffle about. "Let me the hell out of here! You Bastards!" the CSI yelled, kicking and punching at his metal prison. "What the hell do you want from me!? And what did you do with my friends!?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" someone yelled loudly form within the car "I would be quiet back there If I were you boy; you don't know how much breath you have left, eh?" he heard at least four men laughing and Greg stopped shouting and kicking as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Just tell me my friends are alive" Greg begged. His voice seemed so quiet now he wasn't sure if the men had heard him. "Please, just tell me my friends are alright"

"Oh my dear boy, we can't promise you that" one of them replied, and Greg could only imagine the cold smirks creeping across their faces.

Greg ran a shaking hand down his face and cupped it round his mouth. He couldn't let those bastards hear him cry; as he stifled his shuddery sobs and let the tears begin to stream down his face.

* * *

After hearing a call from a bystander who'd seen the mobsters enter the casino, it appeared that nearly the whole of LVPD had arrived to cover the scene, including some paramedics and even one of the local news channels. That's how D.B. Russell had found out.

He was watching TV with his wife when the news came on, and he knew that was the casino the rest of his team was at. The eldest CSI had immediately made his way down there. He hadn't felt this panicked since Katie was taken, and it practically was his family trapped inside that casino.

D.B. had arrived to find Brass, Ecklie and a load of cops who basically had the building surrounded. Brass was just about to try and make a negotiation call, when the hostages started coming out in twos.

Russell waited anxiously for his team members to appear. But as more and more hostages were taken over to the medics, Russell grew more and more nervous by the fact none of his friends were yet to emerge. Brass and Ecklie had sharp eyes on the building too.

Russell didn't think he'd ever seen Ecklie look so distressed, and by the looks, Brass hadn't either. It was strange to see, what Russell called, Ecklie's 'human side', whenever Morgan was concerned. Ecklie truly loved his daughter, and having to face the constant worry, and in this instance imminent fear for your child was something D.B could relate to. Hell, Russell himself feltlike he had four kids and a sister trapped in there.

Eventually, Finn and Sara emerged from the casino doors with their hands raised. They got about ten feet away before running over to Russell, Brass and Ecklie.

"Oh, thank God you guys are alright" Russell said placing one arm around Finn, and one around Sara, giving them a quick hug. Both women were shaking.

"What's going on in there?" Ecklie asked_. How's Morgan?_ In other words.

"Well there were eight of them" Finn said in a shaky voice. Sara was still too shocked to talk "seven of them had guns. They stormed in and the leader demanded 10 million from the casino owner. The owner gave him the money, but then one of the invaders shot the owner dead. And then…oh God, they took Greg, Russell" Finn said wiping a tear form her eye.

"What?" Russell said in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, they grabbed him and held a gun to his head. They didn't say what they wanted with him, just that he supposedly belongs to the leaders' daughter now. They squeezed Greg's throat until he was unconscious and took him away." Finn explained.

"And we let them" Sara suddenly growled angrily. She had her arms hostilely folded "And we let them take him!"

"Ssh, it's alright Sara, we'll get him back I promise" Russell said rubbing the younger woman's arm gently.

"There must be some secret way out we don't know about" Brass said gruffly "We have got this place completely surrounded."

"What about Morgan and Nick?" Ecklie asked Finn.

"They're the only two left" Finn said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Alright, I want you two to get checked over by the medics, just to be on the safe side. We'll focus on getting them out" Russell instructed the female CSI's. Finn gave a slight nod before leading a very reluctant Sara away.

"Brass, we gotta go in there" Ecklie said, concern for his daughter piquing.

"We can't Conrad!" Brass said "Nick and Morgan are still hostages; they could still be taken as an insurance policy."

"She's my daughter!" Ecklie yelled and turned away placing a hand behind his head.

"I know Conrad" Russell spoke calmly "But if I know Nick, he will be doing everything in his power to protect her"

"I know" Ecklie said with a heavy sigh. It was the only think keeping him sane, and he would give Stokes credit for that "I know."

Just then, Morgan was harshly thrown out of the doors and landed on the ground in a shuddering heap. A gun shot ran out, causing the members of law enforcement to raise their own weapons. "Nick!" Morgan cried out. Russell felt his heart skip a beat.

"Nick!" Morgan screamed again as she scrambled up off the floor and tried to re-enter the building.

"Morgan, no!" Someone shouted as they ran up behind her and encapsulated the distraught CSI in their strong yet comforting arms. It was her father.

Brass and some members of SWAT team stormed into the building as Ecklie slowly dragged Morgan out of the way. Morgan turned and cried into her father's shoulder. Despite what anyone thought of Ecklie, it broke his heart to see his daughter that way.

Russell ran over too, closely followed by Sara and Finn, who were given the all clear. "Hey Morgan, what happened?" DB asked as he gently placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"One of th-them tried to grab m-me" she stuttered "But Nick, h-he got in the w-way and the guy started b-beating him, and th-then the gun shot…" she stopped and turned back to her father's shoulder. Finn looked wide eyed in shock and Sara managed to look even more pissed.

"Hey…" a familiar Texan voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Nick Stokes. He was bloody and bruised, but he was breathing.

"Nick!" Morgan exclaimed in disbelief as she left Ecklie's arms and flung herself into Nick's. Finn hugged the Texan CSI too.

"The gun shot…" Sara started concernedly.

"Yeah, that was me planting a bullet in him" Nick said. "I wrestled the gun off of him. You pick a fight with a Texan, you lose" he said with a small smile.

"Nick, you shouldn't have done that" Morgan said as she and Finn pulled away so Sara could hug Nick too. "You should have just let him take me"

"Like hell, Morgan" Nick said stubbornly. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. I already let Greg down…"

"Hey, don't say that" Russell said sternly. "Finn, you go with Nick and Morgan to the hospital, you look like you've got a bad bruise coming on too" the supervisor said, indicating to Morgan's cheek. "Sara and I will start looking for Greg"

"No, Russell I'm fine, honestly…" Nick started, desperate to join the search for his kid brother. No matter what Russell said, he couldn't forgive himself for letting Greg get taken.

"No, buts" DB replied. The supervisor within him was taking over "As soon as you're given the all clear, you can help"

"Alright" Nick conceded, and Finn gently took his arm to lead him to an ambulance. Ecklie, taking Morgan.

"You sure you're up for this?" Russell asked Sara, concerned by how she seemed to be pushing down her emotions.

"Yeah" Sara said with a confident nod even though there was a slight catch in her throat "Now, let's go get Greg."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews/favourites/follows and reading! I literally squeal when I see I have reviews, it means so much that you took the time to feedback, thanks! XD **

**Okay so, sorry these two chapters might be lacking in the Greggo department, but the next chapter is dedicated completely to his point of view. Also with the part with Morgan and Ecklie… Ecklie said those things because he loves her, not the be spiteful, I hope I portrayed that, you'll see what I mean when you read :P**

**Reviews would be superawesomeamazingfantasticflapjacks :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wanting **

Greg was floating again, for real this time. He must be in heaven, because for the first time in what felt like hours he could feel the air on his back and running through his hair. It felt so freakin' good; it felt _clean_, after being stuffed away in that metal trunk which made him feel like he was in an oven. But he wasn't dead, no, because he could feel the consciousness slowly coursing back through him as he re-entered his body.

_No _Greg thought as he moaned in protest _No let me stay, it's safe here in the dark, it's safe._ He was afraid that it was all a dream and that he'd just wake up back in that hot and sticky pit. But then he guessed if _that _was a dream…then everything back at the casino was a dream too, and he was in fact in his home in his comfy bed, just enthralled in some twisted nightmare. Yes, that would be incredible. But now he just had to wake up.

"Boy!" Greg heard someone's distorted voice call. It was an angry voice which he subconsciously shied away from. It didn't belong to any of his friends. "Gregory!" the voice roared. _Dad?_ He only _ever_ got called Gregory when his father was mad at him. His mother would just jabber away at him in Norwegian.

"I'm sorry" Greg replied from instinct.

"Oh, you will be" the voice sounded quieter this time, yet more sharp and deadly.

Suddenly, Greg stopped floating as he dropped like a stone and hit the ground hard. He groaned and then a strong force hit him in the stomach. The CSI felt something crack. He cried out in pain and wrapped his arms around himself, curling himself up small in protection. With a shuddery breath, Greg opened his left eye to just a touch, and saw the blurred outlines of three stout looking men standing over him.

"Who…who are you? What do y-you want fr-from me?" Greg asked quietly. The hot ride in the trunk of the car had left him feeling weak and dehydrated. The air circulating was actually like a drug to Greg now and he just couldn't get enough as he took in some shaky breaths.

"We are not to disclose that information to you" one of the man said. "You will have dinner with Antonio, and he will tell you want he needs"

"_Dinner_?" Greg said in disbelief as he dragged himself up off the floor. "This guy just kidnapped me, held a bunch of people hostage, killed a man, and possibly hurt my friends…and he wants me to have _dinner_ with him?"

"Yeah, and if you were smart, you'd do what he says boy" the man spoke again with a malicious grin on his face.

"Well I guess this makes me dumb, tell him he can go to hell" the CSI said as he clenched his fists in determination.

All three men started walking towards Greg, and the CSI started to back away from them. Greg gasped in surprise when he hit the wall and spun round to see he'd been backed into a corner. He spun back round to face the men, placing his hands on the wall behind him as if hoping to push through them. Greg's eyes were wide and his breath was shaky again, this time from fear rather than lack of oxygen.

The man who had spoken was now standing just inches away from the younger man's face. He still sported the same devious grin, and there was a slight twinkle in his soulless eyes which suggested he was going to hurt Greg, and he was going to enjoy it. Greg unintentionally gasped and flinched away, turning his head and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He waited for the hits and kicks to come. After all, that's exactly what happened last time he was forced against a wall.

Instead the man just laughed, it was a low malevolent chuckle, designed to make Greg feel even more intimidated. The other men started laughing too, looking at Greg like he was some pathetic toy built for being abused. The man stood in front of Greg just tapped him on the cheek a few times in a patronizing way, before turning and striding out the room, the other men following him.

Greg stayed the way he was for a few moments, just looking at the door which he heard being locked from the outside. The scared CSI then started to let out shaky sobs as he slowly sank down the wall and curled in on himself. He thought he was just out for a night with his friends…he thought he'd met a beautiful girl…how could have thought so wrong, and ended up so alone?

He wanted Nick and Sara, he wanted them as older siblings to protect him from the hurt and assure him everything was going to be alright. He wanted Russell, to guide him through and come up with some cunning plan to get him out alive. He wanted Finn, to reassure him he was brave and one of the best minds she'd worked with. And he wanted Morgan, oh God how he wanted Morgan, just to hold her and get lost in her welcoming eyes and gaze at her hypnotic smile.

But Greg Sanders couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see any of these people again. He had no idea what these men had planned for him, and whether it would result in him making it out alive. The thought of not seeing them again, saying goodbye, not ever telling Morgan how he felt… it tore Greg apart and it made him want to cry even harder.

He just had to believe that they were looking for him, and that they wouldn't give up. Families didn't give up on each other, and that's what they were, a family. Greg loved his family… he would do anything for them, and he believed they'd do anything for him. The only thing he wouldn't allow was them putting their lives at risk for his sake. Because if it came to it, Greg would sacrifice himself for any of them in a heartbeat. He just hoped it wouldn't have to come down to that.

* * *

Morgan was sat on one of the examination tables waiting for the nurse. A nasty hand shaped bruise had appeared on her left cheek, and grab marks were visible on her arms. Ecklie was with her impatiently walking up and down with his hands on his hips, it was starting to get on Morgan's nerves.

"Dad, this is pointless, I'm _fine_" The younger CSI said for what felt like the thousandth time "We're just wasting time that we could be looking for Greg…"

"We're not taking any risks Morgan" Ecklie said sternly "And don't worry about Sanders, Russell and Sara are already looking."

"How can I not worry?!" Morgan exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "They took him, and we don't know why, we don't know where he is" she stifled a sob "and we just had to stand there and watch it happen"

"Hey, come here" Ecklie said soothingly as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter, who cried into his shoulder. Ecklie hated seeing Morgan so distraught "They'll find Greg okay, everything will be alright."

"What do you mean_, they_?" Morgan asked dubiously as she pulled away and looked at her father with scrutinizing eyes. "I'm going to help catch these guys …" Ecklie remained silent "Dad?" Morgan said with clear frustration in her voice.

"Morgan…these are very dangerous people…" Ecklie started with a sigh, he knew no matter what he said would deter his daughter from joining the cause. "And you've already had so many close calls in the short time you've been here…"

"So what?!" Morgan exclaimed angrily as she jumped down off the table. "Just because I'm the boss's daughter, I should get a free pass to safety? How shallow do you think I am?! I've faced plenty of dangerous people before, but you didn't give a damn then!"

"Of course I did!" Ecklie retorted just as irritated. It would be easy to see where Morgan got her flaring temper from, but also her stubbornness. "They've already hurt you, who's to say they won't do it again? Who's to say they won't try and kill you next time, huh? Morgan, as your father it is my job to protect you because I love you and I care about you!"

"Yeah, and you know what? I care about Greg!" Morgan retorted. She lowered her head to the side and took a deep breath to try and calm herself "I know he's just some pawn to you, a name that just does your bidding. But he is my friend, and I'm going to help the rest of my friends find him." She looked back up at her father with gleaming eyes. "I'm a grown woman dad. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore." Her voice was now calm and controlled, she meant business.

"Maybe as your father…" Ecklie said. He was calm, _too_ calm for Morgan's liking. "But as your boss, I'm telling you you're not doing this case if you don't want to be suspended. It's for your own good and protection"

Morgan's jaw dropped a little and she looked completely shocked. _How dare he say that! _Why couldn't he just understand? "You are _not_ my boss" Morgan said after composing herself. "Russell is. And you know what? If you want to suspend me, then yet again you'll find yourself without a CSI _and_ a daughter"

And with that she stormed out the room, leaving her father speechless.

* * *

Nick and Finn were just down the hall in another room as the doctor stitched up and bandaged the worst of Nick's injuries, but most of it was just cleaning up the blood. Nick had a black eye and spilt lip as well as a few cuts and scratches on his arms and face as well as bruising. There was a deep cut on his hand which had to be stitched up too. Nick remained quiet and looked distant the whole time, he didn't even flinch once. Finn gave him a concerned frown. It was obvious what was bothering him. The doctor finally finished and they went to leave.

Finn placed a comforting hand on Nick's arm as they walked. "We'll find him Nick, don't you worry about that"

"Yeah, but I want him to be alive when we do" Nick spoke sadly as he stopped and gave a shuddery sigh. "Greg he's…he's like my little brother, okay" he said with a slight catch in his voice "I've known him since he was twenty two years old. He was so young and innocent, because he was still oblivious to stuff like this. And no matter how much I've watched him grow over the years, he's always going to be that young, innocent kid to me. He'll _always_ be my little brother, and now I'll just be the big brother who let him down because I didn't do anything to protect him."

"There was nothing you could have done" Finn said taking hold of both Nick's arms and forcing him to look her in the eyes "Okay, I know you won't believe me, but if you'd have tired anything then they surely would have killed Greg _and_ you. Just think about how you protected Morgan, hmm? You showed them you're not one to be messed with and that you'd do anything for the people you care about."

"But why couldn't I have saved both of them?" Nick asked. He needed a genuine answer, but no answer given could ever be enough.

"Because Greg had a gun being held to his head" Finn had to unfortunately remind him. "But, we. Will. Find him. Alive. And if they even put another _scratch_ on Greg, they'll have _us_ to deal with, _personally_."

"I'm with you on that" Morgan spoke as she walked up behind them "Are you going to be okay?" she asked Nick.

"Yeah, at least I will be when we get Greg back" he said. Morgan nodded with a weary smile, but something else was wrong. "Are _you _okay?" Nick asked.

"For now. I mean I just had a massive argument with my dad, but hey, what's new" she said sarcastically.

"You wanna talk about it?" Finn asked.

"Later, once we've found Greg" Morgan said firmly.

"Well then, we better get back to the casino" Nick said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! As always, thank you SO much for your supportive reviews and just reading in general. The last couple of chapters I feel have been lacking in the Greggo department, so here is a chapter all for himself, with much angst to satisfy you I hope ;) This story is only just getting started! Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm glad you liked Morgan standing up to Ecklie in the last chapter, just what I wanted! **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home **

It had been about an hour since the men had left Greg alone in the room, and the CSI had used the time to try and pull himself together and study the scene around him. He only just realised how rather grand the room he was trapped in looked.

There was a four-poster bed with pristine white linen sheets, as well as a wooden dresser and wardrobe, which looked antique. The curtains on the tall window draped all the way down and had an old fashioned pattern stitched in them. The old wooden floorboards groaned under every step Greg took, and he wondered if the high crimson walls were painted so that if his blood was to be splattered all over it, no one would ever notice. This Antonio had obviously got _very_ rich from his illegal dealing. Greg probably won't be able to afford to stay in a hotel room of such grand proportions, yet alone end up in one after being kidnapped.

_Why this room? _The CSI pondered as he wondered over to the window. _Surely they'd rather stick me in the basement or something…unless they _wanted _me to feel comfortable…but _why? Not that Greg was asking to be shackled away in some dim and soul sucking room, but being kidnapped and well, _this,_ just didn't seem right.

He reached the closed curtains, where only a streak of light was currently breaking its way through. Greg pulled the heavy curtains apart, squinting into the sunlight as he did so. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, before he rest his palms on the windowsill and studied his surroundings.

"This place is amazing" Greg couldn't help but gasp as he looked out at the extravagant front lawn, with high-class cars, like Mercedes and Bentley's parked in a gleaming row. The house seemed quite independent, with no neighbours around "And I thought my Papa Olaf was loaded" Greg mumbled as he finally managed to pull himself away. "I gotta say, I couldn't have asked for nicer digs… I wonder if we're even in Vegas anymore?"

Just as Greg was about to wonder over to the drawers and cupboards to start rummaging around, he was interrupted by the low wail of the door being opened. Greg instinctively froze_. Oh yeah, because if you don't move they won't be able to see you. Nice one Greg_ he sarcastically thought.

One of the men, about the same age and height as Greg, but bigger in build, entered the room with a suit lying across his arms. He was followed by another, the one who had backed Greg into a corner earlier.

"Antonio wants you to wear this for dinner" The man carrying the suit said in his thick Spanish accent. "It may be a bit big, we weren't expecting someone so, would you say… skeletal" he said mockingly, and Greg just glared.

"Now, now Adrian, play nice" the other man warned although he was obviously trying to supress his malicious laugh.

"Sorry Isaac" he said and then threw the suit over to Greg. The CSI didn't even attempt to catch it, as he watched it fall to the ground.

Greg folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I told you before. I'm not having dinner with the guy who just kidnapped me!"

"Oh you will" Adrian said stepping forward "If you want your stay to remain this comfortable, then you will"

"Well then you better get the chains and lock me down in the sewer, because I'm not going" Greg said remaining adamant. However, he was scared, to him that was obvious, but he hoped it wasn't to the gangsters. But he was also pissed, and worried about his friends.

"Well then boy, why don't we help you" Isaac said taking a step forward.

It was Adrian who stepped forward and pulled on the sleeve of Greg's jacket forcing Greg to twist round and driving the garment off Greg's slender frame. He carelessly threw it to the other side of the room and Greg looked at him wide eyed in shock. Then it was Isaac's turn. The older man stepped forward and pulled a switch blade from his pocket, once again making Greg back into the corner.

"Stop!" Greg yelled "Just, get away from me!"

All of a sudden, Isaac lunged forward with the knife, and Greg thought that was it. He was dead. He stood waiting for the pain to hit, but for some reason it never did. No searing pain which made him want to cry. Instead, there was just the delicate patter of some buttons off his shirt bouncing off the floor, as Isaac split it down the middle with his knife. Greg gasped and wrapped the material tightly around him.

"What the hell are you doing, you freak!?" Greg exclaimed in a horrified manner.

"Well, if you won't get changed on your own accord, then we'll have to help you" Adrian said with a smug grin, just lavishing in the discomfort he was causing the CSI. "Antonio doesn't like it when his demands are not met"

"Go to hell" Greg snarled, still not willing to give in.

"Still going to play it like that huh? Okay, then we'll just keep going" Adrian said nonchalantly.

The gangster sprung, grabbing both of Greg's arms and trying to wrestle the CSI's shirt off him. Greg was resistant, he fought back, just like Nick had taught him too…Nick, he was glad the older CSI couldn't see him now, he'd be so disappointed.

"Get the hell off me!" Greg cried in frustration, although now he was growing scared of Adrian's overpowering build.

Eventually, Adrian managed to twist Greg's arm round enough to make the younger man cry out in pain and loose his fight. The bigger man finally managed to rip the shirt off Greg's trembling back, and pushed him aggressively away. Greg stumbled and had to place both his palms out on the wall to stop him from falling. The CSI's breathing hitched all of a sudden as he fought back the shuddery sobs threatening to wrack his frame.

"Well, well, well. That's certainly interesting" Isaac said from behind Greg. The CSI winced; he knew what the men had seen. Isaac placed his hands behind his back, and Greg could hear the soft thud of the man's shoes across the floorboards as he started walking up and down. "You've been in trouble before, haven't you, boy?"

Adrian, for the first time, was speechless, as he looked at the horrific scarring and wrinkled skin which riddled the CSI's back which he obtained after the explosion. "Looks like_ you_ are the freak after all, my friend"

Something inside Greg snapped then. The CSI spun round with a heavy breath, his eyes narrowed and anger over seething. "Shut up!" he snarled through his clenched teeth, but Adrian just started laughing again. "SHUT UP!" the CSI roared as he charged at the suddenly startled men and knocked him to the ground. For the first time, it was Adrian who looked scared as Greg pinned him to the floor and grabbed Adrian's collar forcing his head into the air "I am not a freak, you hear me!?" Greg yelled "I am not. A freak!" and with that he let go of the man beneath him and listened as his head slammed painfully against the floor.

Isaac, who had simply stood and watched the whole time, finally spoke up. "It seems we underestimated you, boy" He sounded impressed. This worried the younger CSI, who looked at the old man in confusion. "You're very…angry, aren't you?"

"What?" Greg said quietly, not sure where this was going. Antonio was still groaning and rubbing his head. Greg stood up and backed away from the pair of them "Don't you think I have every right to be?" he asked breathlessly. He hoped they would agree. He wanted to be told he hadn't just attacked someone for no reason. That's not what he'd do.

"Given the circumstances, of course" Isaac spoke calmly, like nothing out of the ordinary was even happening. Adrian finally stood up from the floor. He looked really pissed, but he was now more wary of Greg as he stood by Isaac's side. "But… this is not the first time you have been so angry."

Greg looked the old man up and down, his breathing still heavy "You don't know me. You know _nothing _about me"

"I know, that if you value your life, and those of your friends, then you will do what Antonio says" Isaac replied in his voice which was so calm it was soothing and terrifying at the same time.

Greg felt the tears in his eyes finally break the barrier as one slipped from his left eye "Alright" he whispered "Alright, I'll do as he asks. Just…don't hurt my friends"

"Good" Isaac said and turned to leave. "We shall be back to take you to Antonio"

Adrian stayed for a moment, just looking at Greg's bare chest. The CSI had never felt more vulnerable. "You have started something that you will not finish." The man spoke with malicious intent, before following Isaac out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Greg stood and wiped the tear away with his hand. _Stop being weak!_ He scolded himself as he shakily picked up the clothes off the floor. He felt the sleek material between his fingers. _I couldn't afford a suit like this in my wildest dreams_. The CSI found himself suddenly missing the Hawaiian shirts from his lab tech days.

Greg sighed before starting to change. He thought about how he had attacked Adrian, and for a split second, he'd enjoyed it. He liked having the power after feeling so powerless. Greg could probably count the amount of times he'd ever got overly aggressive on one hand. In fact there was only three times. Just then with Adrian, when Morgan had been kidnapped and he'd stormed into the interrogation room, and once in high school, after his Papa Olaf had died and some bullies made fun of it. Two boys nearly twice Greg's size had walked away with a black eye that day.

The point was that Greg had only been there a few hours, and these bastards were already pushing him to be somebody he wasn't, or rather, someone he didn't _want_ to be. What Isaac had said made Greg think. Were these guys making him really angry? Or were they simply bringing up an emotion that had always been there? _Am I just an angry person…_ Nick use to say to Greg, 'How can you be so happy all the time?' and he use to reply 'because I'm alive'…he wasn't sure that was enough anymore, not at a time like this. Eventually, all the quiet ones snap.

Greg stood and looked at himself in the antique full-length mirror which was stood by the dresser. He shook his head feeling ashamed. "You're just a puppet" he mumbled to himself. "You're letting them manipulate you, because you're not strong enough. Adrian was clearly trying to provoke you, and you let him!" the frustrated CSI snarled at his reflection. "But more importantly, you let yourself down, and you let your friends down"

There was a distinct catch in Greg's throat, as he thought about how useless he had been back in the hold up, unable to help his friends. They way Morgan had looked at him with those terrified eyes. Greg fought as hard as he could for her, he fought for all of them. But in the end, he had not been strong enough, and he had ended up here…wherever here was, and now…he was terrified of the unknown and what was going to happen next, what exactly was Antonio going to ask of him?

Although, Greg felt he knew one thing for sure. His friends would be out there right now looking for him, not resting until they had him back. In this instance, it was unfortunate he knew them too well, and they would undoubtedly feel guilty for not stopping him from being taken. Well, they shouldn't. Greg felt it was his own stupid fault. He got himself into this mess, and therefore he should try and get himself out.

The CSI looked back in the mirror at his newly acquired suit and it made him feel sick, no doubt paid for by some poor murdered persons' money. He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes once more.

"Maybe…maybe you don't deserve to be found."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, thank you so much for all your AMAZING feedback on the last chapter, I'm so glad you like the story so far. This time, we finally find out what Greg has been kidnapped for! ;) So thanks for favouriting, alerting, reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy and continue to do so!**

**Lord of the Rings reference….anyone? (Don't own btw) **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Request **

Morgan, Nick and Finn arrived back at the casino to find a bunch of cops talking to the other hostages and any other possible witnesses'. Sketch artists were there taking descriptions, their skilful hand moving along the sleek paper as they captured every little detail. There was no space for mistakes here. Name wise, all they had to so far was Antonio the leader, and his daughter Valentina, no last names or that of any of the henchmen.

Russell was stooped over the body of the dead casino owner snapping some pictures. He looked up at his 3 returning CSI's with a relieved smile.

"Nick, the doctor gave you the all clear?" Russell asked. He knew Nick would probably want to get right back to work even if both his legs had been broken.

"Yeah, and before you say anything, I'm staying to help" The Texan asserted himself.

"I won't argue with that" Russell replied. "Why don't you go and help Sara look for this secret exit. Morgan you can help me with the body. Finn, collect any CCTV footage that could be of use"

So, Finn and Nick went off to their assigned jobs whilst Morgan snapped on a pair of gloves to help Russell.

"What have you found so far?" the youngest CSI asked, although her head was not really in the question.

"Well I've just taken pictures so far and a DNA sample. I've been told his name is Kevin Turner, 55, owned this casino for 25 years. We've called his with Eve, she'll be down at the station later so we can ask if she knew anything about her husband's feud with this Antonio guy" Russell explained.

Morgan nodded as she took this in "Could you recover the bullet?" she asked.

"No, looks like it was a through and through, think you could take a look for it?" DB requested.

"Sure" Morgan said and pulled out her torch, before walking slowly away, scanning the floor with a keen eye. She wasn't willing to miss a thing.

"Hey, how you holding up huh?" Russell called to her as he snapped a few more photos. He thought it best to keep the young CSI talking so she wouldn't get distracted by her thoughts. The supervisor didn't want anyone keeping their feelings bottled up. "Is that bruise going to be okay?"

"Yeah fine, it's just a bruise" Morgan replied. She sounded a little irritated, even though she didn't mean to. _Will people stop asking that_, _it's just a stupid bruise! Who the hell knows what Greg is going through, but it's probably a million times worse!_

"Well I think we both know it's not really the bruise I'm worried about, no offence" Russell said as he stopped momentarily and put a hand on his hip. "Come on; tell me what's going on in that Brody brain of yours"

"Thank God it's not an Ecklie brain" Morgan scoffed. Russell raised an eyebrow "My dad tried to convince me not to work the case because he thought I'd get hurt. We had a fight. But that's the last thing on my mind right now and I'll talk about it later."

"So what are you thinking regarding the case?" Russell pressed; respecting the fact Morgan would discuss the fight in her own time.

"Well that's the problem. I'm trying to regard it as any other case, but I can't" Morgan said as she stopped and looked at her supervisor. Her voice was laced with fear and her eyes felt heavy again. "Greg should be here, with us, helping the victims…he shouldn't _be_ the victim."

"Greg won't let himself be victimised" Russell tried to reassure her "he won't go down without a fight, and neither will we"

"It's my fault Russell" Morgan said with a quivering voice. The barriers were about to break "If I hadn't introduced Greg to Valentina…she wouldn't…Greg would…" the youngest CSI rest the back of her shaky hand against her mouth and the perfectly formed crystals in her eyes began to fall.

"Hey, come here" Russell said, moving over to his youngest team member and pulling her into a fatherly embrace. "It'll be okay, I promise we'll find Greg. We found Katie, didn't we? And you" Morgan nodded into her supervisor's shoulder. "And don't you believe for a second that this is your fault, you think Greg is blaming you right now?"

"No" Morgan mumbled as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. _But he should be._

"Right. Now I know Greg will be staying strong for us, so we have to stay strong for him, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Russell" Morgan said with a weary smile. The older man smiled in return and rubbed her arm in comfort. "I erm… I found the bullet" Morgan said sheepishly as she looked down at the little lump of metal by their feet.

Russell smiled "See, I can always rely on that Brody brain"

* * *

Nick found Sara in the Casino owner's office. She was rummaging through his desk for any possible clues about his history with Antonio, so far, she had been unsuccessful.

"Hey, you all cleaned up?" Sara asked as she looked up to see Nick enter the room.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises" the Texan brushed it off "Any luck on finding out how these bastards managed to escape?"

"No, sorry" Sara said with shining eyes. She seemed genuinely disappointed with herself.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologise for" Nick reassured her "that's why I'm here to help"

Sara gave the older CSI a soft smile and the pair continued searching. Nick scanned the wooden floor with his flashlight, when he found something of hopeful importance.

"Look at these scuff marks on the floor." He said squatting down and studying them closer. "Near the desk, heading to the right. They seem fresh"

"Could suggest the desk has been moved recently" Sara theorised.

"Yeah, but why?" Nick asked.

"Only one way to find out" Sara said with a faint smile. With that Sara pushed on the table whilst Nick pulled and they found the glimpse of faith they'd been searching for "A trap door" Sara said excitedly.

"Looks like we may have found how our robbers got out…and possibly in." Nick said taking hold of the latch and pulling the door open which moaned from lack of use over recent years.

Sara shone her torch down "Age before beauty" she said with a shrug as she looked at Nick.

"So you're volunteering to go first then?" Nick said with a cheeky smile.

Sara punched him playfully on the arm "That is _such_ a Greg thing to say" she teased.

Both CSI's paused at the thought of their lost friend. "And hopefully we've just gotten one step closer to finding him" Nick said optimistically and Sara gave him a determined nod.

* * *

Isaac and Adrian returned later in the evening to take Greg to meet Antonio. Up until that point, the CSI had been sat up against the wall near the window, refusing to use the inviting looking bed which he knew had been paid for with blood money. Every car he heard go by, Greg hoped was his friends coming to take him home, take him back to his own tatty bed which he so desperately craved.

When the door to the room opened, the CSI shrunk back against the wall, instinctively shining away from the people he knew would eventually hurt him. Well, not that they hadn't already, as Greg cradled a delicate arm across his hurting chest in hope no more harm would come to his already damaged ribs.

"Come along boy" Isaac spoke. Adrian followed behind him; gun ready at his side in case Greg tired anything.

"There's no need to be scared of me you know" Greg taunted Adrian a little "Really, I'm a nice guy"

"You're a scared guy" Isaac countered "who makes bold remarks in hope it will cover up the fact he is scared"

"I'm not denying that" Greg mumbled.

"Get up" Adrian commanded as he pointed the gun at Greg.

The CSI sighed and shakily got to his feet. There was no point in fighting it now, Greg figured the sooner he complied to whatever the hell this evil bastard wanted, the better chance he had getting out of here alive. But he had no idea what was in store for him. Greg stepped forward, and Adrian roughly grabbed him by the arm and pointed the gun into the curve of the CSI's back.

"Hope I'm not hurting your scars" the Spaniard spoke spitefully as he marched Greg out of the room.

Greg couldn't help but let his eyes widen in amazement as he was taken out into the hall. The whole design of the building was magnificent, the CSI felt like he were in some sort of palace. Everything either seemed to be mahogany or covered in red velvet. There were so many antique looking things Greg wondered if he had just been brought to a very large time capsule. Antonio certainly had taste.

Greg was lead down the flowing staircase, it reminded him of the one his Papa Olaf had in his house. The CSI spent many hours when he was little sliding down the banister, much to his mother's dismay. They turned to the right once at the bottom, and passed through two more rooms before they finally came to a grand entrance. _They nearly rival the gates of Mordor. _Greg thought as he looked the structures up and down. _I just hope I don't have to battle orcs on the other side. _

Isaac stepped forward and opened the doors. Adrian gave Greg an unfriendly reminder about the gun as he used it to push the CSI inside. Greg was greeted by a long table with two set places and a bunch of sliver platters.

"Wait…he actually wants me to have dinner?" Greg said feeling confused "I thought that was just some weird metaphor for a torture method"

"You seem disappointed" Isaac quipped "but don't worry; diner with Antonio can be torturous…"

Adrian roughly grabbed Greg by both his arms and the CSI struggled with him as the mobster tried to wrestle him into a chair. Unfortunately, Adrian's slightly bigger build gave him the advantage and Greg soon caved. Adrian then tightly bound some leather straps around Greg's wrists so they were tied to the chair arms. The CSI winced, already loosing sensation in his fingers.

"And where exactly is my oh so gracious host?" Greg asked with annoyance in his tone. "This is no way to treat a guest"

"And it is rude to talk about said host behind his back" a gruff voice replied. Antonio appeared, arms folded behind his back in attempt to look dignified, the man was anything but. "It's nice of you to join me boy"

"My name is Greg, okay?" the CSI retorted. "Not _kid_, not _boy_, Greg. In fact, since I _really_ don't like you at _all,_ you can call me Gregory."

"And you shall show me respect!" Antonio spat as he slapped the CSI hard across his cheek. The blow left Greg breathing heavily and feeling shaken. The Spaniard went to take his seat, and Isaac and Adrian remained stood either side of Greg like loyal guards.

"What is it you want from me?" Greg asked, a little more submissive now.

"I wish to make a deal with you…_Gregory_" the leader spoke as he lifted the lids off the platters and took his seat. "My daughter chose you for a reason you know." Greg tensed at the sound of this. "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure this little ordeal has left you feeling tired and hungry" It freaked Greg out how the mobster seemed to by trying to be nice all of a sudden. But the malevolent smile conveyed otherwise.

"You've probably poisoned it" Greg scoffed. "I would rather starve to death than make deals with a low life criminal like you."

"Well good, that gives me at least 3 weeks to break you, yes?" Antonio said. He leant back in his chair and placed his fingers together, flexing them thoughtfully. "I am still not sure why she chose you…"

"Chose me for what?!" Greg all but yelled. He was sick of being left in the dark.

"My daughter, Valentina. She is the apple of my eye you see, my everything. Her mother died when Valentina was a baby, and she had been all I've had ever since. I will do anything for her." Antonio explained. "Now I have built up the perfect life for us here in America, and that meant leaving Valentina in Spain with her Uncle for a little while until I had established the perfect life for her. And when I had done that, I brought her over to America."

"That's all very touching, but when do I come into this?" Greg implored.

"Well…Valentina is not here on…let's say…the best of terms"

"She's an immigrant?" Greg said.

Antonio abruptly stood up and slammed his palm against the table "Do not speak of my little girl in that way!" he roared. The mobster sighed and calmed a little. He placed his hands behind his back and started pacing up and down. "Somehow they found out about her, and want her to get deported in less than months' time. Unless…"

"Unless?" Greg found himself asking in a small voice. But he already knew where this was going.

"Unless she is married"

Greg seemed to freeze in time at this. His heart started pounding faster. "No, no I won't." the CSI said. "I'm sorry but I won't, I won't spend the rest of my life married to someone I don't love. I won't be held captive in this twisted family, in this criminal's house, forever!"

Antonio grabbed a knife off the table and started to walk towards Greg, snaking the gleaming object around and around in his fingers. Greg's eyes grew wide as he tried to escape once more from his binds.

"Marry my daughter" Antonio spoke as he placed the tip of the knife on Greg's left hand. "Or I'll kill Morgan Brody" And to show his sincerity, he pushed the knife all the way into the CSI's hand.

Greg screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Wow! Getting quite the reaction to this story now, I'm so, so happy you seem to be enjoying it XD Thank you lots and lots for reviewing/ favouriting/ alerting and reading, it feels awesome to know you're out there ;) **

**So, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little dull because it's quite based around people's thoughts and feelings, but the action will step up a gear soon. I really liked writing about Finn's thoughts in this chapter since I don't usually focus on her. **

**Side note: I don't know what the Ballistics Tech is called now, or if there even is one anymore, so I just made up a name XD Correct me if I'm wrong :) **

**Excited for CSI tonight UK! It may be the second to last, but I hear it's a good one for Greg ^_^**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Afterthoughts **

Nick and Sara had entered the trap door they had found within Kevin Turner's office at the casino. The only thing they had to guide their way was the thin beam of their torches as they slowly made their way through the unknown. They had their guns drawn just to be on the safe side, being attacked in the dark, underground, was not a comforting thought or even an option.

"Why would he even have a tunnel leading from his office?" Nick asked, not being able to stand the eerie silence. Ever since he was buried alive, Nick and tight, quiet spaces did not mix.

"Probably for this reason" Sara said. "Big time Casino owner has got to have a lot of enemies to escape from. Or perhaps he was into some illegal stuff, couldn't risk being seen."

"If the purpose of the tunnel was to escape, then why didn't he?" Nick pondered aloud.

"Maybe he was a good man and didn't want innocent people to get hurt over his misdeeds" Sara said "Not all casino owners are total sleaze balls you know."

"Yeah, I know" Nick said, thinking of Catherine's father Sam Braun, who'd given them the money for Nick's ransom.

"I can't stop thinking about Greg" Sara suddenly spoke up. Nick wondered if he would actually prefer the deafening silence over this heart-wrenching subject. "Do you think… do you think he's okay?"

Nick wasn't so sure himself. But, if he was going to maintain his big brother role of protecting Sara and Greg, he would have to be strong for the both of them. Just as he knew Greg would be strong for them.

"Yeah, I think he can take care of himself. It's gotten to the point now where he gets mad at me for being too protective" Nick said with a small smile.

"I would never say _too _protective" Sara said, thinking about how the older man had warded Ronald Basderic away from her.

"Yeah well, you guys mean a lot to me" Nick said sincerely. He guessed the need to protect his younger friends had grown even greater after Warrick's death. "And I just wanted you both to know that. Morgan too."

He enjoyed having a couple of friends he could consider as little sister's, having 5 older one's himself. Moreover, he felt he hadn't been there enough for Riley when she was around and therefore wasn't willing to make the same mistake with Morgan.

"You mean a lot to us too, you big softie. I knew the tough Texan guy was just an act" Sara said teasingly and Nick laughed. "Do you see that light up ahead?" Sara asked, looking at the streak of like coming from above, just a little away.

"Yeah, looks like we found the end" Nick said as they quickened their pace a little. "Want me to go first?" he asked as they reached the ladder.

"Only so you're not checking out my ass" Sara teased.

"Please Sara that's weird, you're like my sister" Nick said with a roll of his eyes before beginning to climb up, Sara following.

Nick had to squint a little as they were met by the early morning sun, as the pair of CSI's emerged into some back alley. Nick climbed out and then held out a hand for Sara.

"It appears to be disguised as a man hole" Nick said as Sara looked around. "I'll check it for prints"

"There don't appear to be any security cameras" Sara said looking at the surrounding buildings "but, I think I got some tyre marks here" she said eagerly pointing at the road "they were in a hurry, obviously."

"You stay here and hold the scene, I'll go back and get our kits" Nick said "We must only be a few blocks away"

"Alright, but be quick!" Sara called. Every second was precious now.

* * *

Finn had returned back to the lab after she'd collected the CCTV footage from within the Casino, and some from the streets outside.

She actually saw herself and the rest of the team entering the casino at around 9pm. They appeared to be happy. Nick had his arm traipsed lazily around Finn's shoulder and she smirked at the somewhat caring gesture she'd failed to notice at the time as she was talking to Sara. She would thank him later for making her feel welcome, as well as the others. Finn felt she was part of a family now, and she would do anything for them.

The CSI watched as Greg and Morgan walked a in a few feet behind the rest. Finn's smile widened as she spotted the way they were coyly holding hands behind each other's backs. It was really sweet. _When will they realise! _Finn thought _they're perfect for each other._ When they got Greg back, which they would, _alive_, she was going to have to work hard as cupid to get them together. Finn continued to watch as Greg leant over and whispered something in Morgan's ear, and younger CSI smiled widely.

Greg was the first CSI Finn had worked with in Vegas, and he was so…charming. He made Finn feel instantly welcome and his smile could brighten the dark and murderous nights. Morgan reminded Finn a little of herself, cute yet surprisingly feisty. The pair had instantly clicked as friends.

Finn would work hard for these kids. Catherine was gone, but Finn would take on role as carer with all the compassion she had. She was so surprised by how quick she was taken into the group, she thought she'd be the outsider and that she'd never live up to Catherine's caring nature. But Finn cared now, more than she'd ever cared about a group of people before. She would fight for Greg with every fibre of her being.

The CSI fast-forwarded the tape a couple of hours and finally saw the gangsters enter at 11:30 pm. Four of them entered from the front, suggesting the others entered from the secret opening. The anger boiling in Finn as she watched the men she knew would ultimately kidnap her friend was threating to make her cry in frustrated tears. And Julie Finlay did not cry easily.

"You found anything?" Morgan Brody suddenly asked from behind the older woman.

Finn quickly wiped her eye and looked at the younger CSI. Morgan stood stopped over a little with her hands in her pockets as she intently studied the screen, as if hoping the slightest flicker of abnormality would reveal where Greg was.

"Erm, no not really." Finn said regrettably "I've only looked outside so far. Four of the guys entered in the front doors, so I assume the rest came in through this secret entrance. They may have wanted to create chaos and confusion."

"Well that worked well for them" Morgan mumbled. "Russell's in Ballistics with the bullet we found and Nick and Sara aren't back yet, so I can help you with the rest of the footage" she said logging onto one of the computers.

"Okay, thanks" Finn said turning back to the screen a she began to look at footage from the inside. She looked at Morgan over her shoulder momentarily and she could see the redness in the younger woman's eyes as she daren't even blink from missing something important. "Hey…what did Greg say to you to make you smile, on the way into the casino?" Finn asked with small smile.

Morgan smiled a little herself, for the first time since Greg was taken. "I…I honestly don't remember." She just remembered the smooth texture of Greg's hand softly clasping hers, and how it felt so right for them to be linked together. "But erm, Greg doesn't really have to say anything to make me smile." There was a pause and then Morgan swivelled round to look at Finn. "Is it stupid that I miss seeing him already?"

"I missed him from the minute he was gone" Finn told her reassuringly. They then turned back to their screens. Finn watched as one of the men climbed up onto the table, reached for the camera, and then everything went black. "One of our gang members stopped the camera." She told Morgan.

"Mine too" the younger CSI replied. "They obviously didn't want us to have a full viewable record of what happened."

"Wait a second" Finn said, she squinted as she went back a little and froze the frame. "He didn't wear gloves" she said with a small smile.

"Which means…there could be some fingerprints on the security camera." Morgan said eagerly. "And that could lead is to our first identity."

"And a little bit closer to Greg" Finn added hopefully.

* * *

"Hey Polly" Russell greeted the Ballistics tech. "What have you found?"

"The bullet from your body belongs to a Colt Gold Cup Elite .38 Super" she said handing over a sheet of paper. "There were only a few of these made, sort of like a special edition thing, but I couldn't find any registered owner's in Nevada. So, they either got hold of this illegally, or your shooter doesn't live in this state"

"Alright, thank you" Russell said taking the information back to his office.

The supervisor sat down heavily in his chair and rested a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He felt like they were getting nowhere, and that every second that went by meant Greg was in more and more danger. Why hadn't the kidnappers called yet? Didn't they want a ransom? Russell didn't like to imagine Greg so alone, but then again he had seen the kid's feisty side and liked to think Greg would manage to stay calm and not get himself into even more trouble.

But this was only a _slightly_ comforting thought. If these guys really weren't in Nevada, then Greg could be anywhere…

* * *

Greg had been thrown back into the room he had previously been trapped in. The pain in his hand was excruciating, the bone was definitely broken and they hadn't even given him anything to stop the bloody stream which was running down his palm and along his arm. The CSI thought the knife going in had burned enough, but when it was pulled back out, he'd screamed even louder and rendered the hand instantly useless.

He never agreed to Antonio's sadistic demands. The mobster said he could have 12 hours to think about it. Like there was anything to think about though, like _hell_ was Greg going to sacrifice Morgan just for his own sake. Stanley Tanner had been a complete stranger to Greg, and the CSI had put that stranger's life first. Morgan was one of his best friends, if not more…so there was no argument in whether he would sacrifice his own happiness and life for Morgan's life. Morgan would always come first.

Now Greg thought about it, he started to get angry again. How _dare _they threaten Morgan like that. Sweet, loving Morgan. The CSI felt weak. Why couldn't he have fought back? Hurled abuse and defended the woman he loved….he loved her. That was the truth. And now, if this marriage happened, Greg was never going to tell Morgan about that love, even though _Morgan_ was the one he wanted to marry someday…

Greg shuffled over to the bed and ripped some of the white sheets in order to bandage his hand. It was difficult, because he was shaking so much from cold and fear, but it would have to do. He needed medical help. The idea of a forced and loveless marriage was looming over Greg like an inescapable life sentence. And who knew what would happen after they were married, he wouldn't really be needed anymore.

The CSI shuffled over to the corner of the room and sat down with his hand limply held against his body as he curled himself into a protective ball. Greg began to cry as he thought of his friends…God he missed them so much. _Why me? What have I done wrong? _

Scared, cold, tired and hungry, the CSI just wanted to crawl into a hole and give up. He didn't see any hope at the end of the tunnel. But he couldn't give up, not yet, not when he knew how hard his friends were probably working to find him. So, Greg just closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times, but he knew sleep would not come naturally.

He was disturbed a few minutes later when the door opened. Greg instantly shied away and curled himself up even tighter in his protective ball. He cautiously looked over with one eye and saw the sleek silhouette come into view.

It was Valentina. Greg's supposed wife-to-be.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's been so long with this story, writer's block sucks! Thank you a bundle for the reviews on the last chapter and just reading in general, it means a lot! This chapter, I looked at Hodges' thoughts for a bit, not something I've done before, but something that felt appropriate to explore here. Anyway, poor Greg :'( **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Seduction **

Greg could tell by the way Valentina floated towards him, she'd been a practising model for a long time. Her feet barely seemed to touch the ground as the faint click of her heels meeting the wooden floorboards allured Greg to her striking physique. She had changed for earlier, now donning a body tight black dress, which showed of the full length of her tanned legs. She had the most pure olive skin, juxtaposed against her prominent red lipstick. Her dark brown hair fell in seamless waves, right down to her waist.

Greg couldn't help but be in awe of such a beautiful creature. That's when he realised how ridiculous of him it was to think Valentina could possibly be interested in someone as _normal _as him, when the model could clearly have anyone she wanted.

Valentina only wanted Greg for malicious intent, and the naïve young boy within the CSI had been too hypnotised by her beauty to see that. Greg had always been teased in high school for being a dork and not being able to have girls. Cleary when he was with Valentina he was thinking, _well who's laughing now! _To those jerks who had said he'd never get an attractive girl.

_Well, who's laughing now? _Greg thought bitterly. _Kidnapped, broken and scared…I think I'd take on those bullies again anytime, anything is better than this. _

Valentina strutted over to Greg and crouched down in front of him. Greg shied away back into his protective ball; he just wanted to be alone right now. And quite frankly, he was intimidated. Yes, Valentina was a woman, so what? Greg had worked plenty of cases were husbands and boyfriends had been the victims. Males being raped by women, males being the victims of domestic abuse by women, it all happened, it was just barely spoke of by the rest of the world. Plus, the fact that Valentina was probably as manipulative as her father, her father who could have Greg killed at any moment.

Valentina reached out a soft hand and cupped Greg's cheek in it, gently guiding the CSI to face her. She smiled sweetly, but there was something there which told Greg to run and hide, which told him it was all just an act.

"My Papa told you, yes?" she asked in a delicate tone. Greg simply nodded. "You are not happy?"

"_Happy?_" Greg said disbelievingly. "No, I am not _happy"_ he snarled. "What, just because you're so beautiful, that's supposed to mean I shouldn't care, and that I'm grateful I'm being forced to marry you? I don't love you!"

"I can make you love me" Valentina whispered seductively in Greg's ear. "I can make it worth your while" She started rubbing a hand up and down Greg's chest.

"How shallow do you think I am?" Greg replied angrily. He wanted to push her away, but his morals told him otherwise. "I won't marry someone I don't love, and who doesn't love me!"

"Who said I didn't love you?" Valentina asked with a sad pout as she stroked Greg's hair.

The CSI remained disbelieving. "Are you crazy!? We talked for like 10 minutes, we've known each other a matter of hours, and then your father robs a freakin' casino, kidnapping me in the process!"

"But I chose _you_ Gregory" Valentina whispered as if this should bring the CSI some consolidation.

"And why is that, huh?" Greg wanted to know.

His anger seemed to subdue a little and it was replaced with fear as Valentina continued to stroke his hair and rub his chest. Seducing Greg was not going to be enough though. That would not make him compliant to these ridiculous plans.

"Let's face it, looks wise, you are _way _out of my league." Greg continued as he tried to dodge Valentina's wondering lips." You could have had any other male model…a footballer! They'd probably have been happy to marry you. So, why the hell me? Why the hell did you drag me away from the people that I _really_ love and want to be with, just to be in this tortured place?"

"Because you are kind" Valentina said as she cupped both her hands around Greg's cheeks and rubbed a thumb across his face. "I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you are passionate and strong, and you care for those around you. I thought you could grow to care for me"

"No, what you mean by _kind_ is you think I'm weak" Greg retorted "I'm too _kind,_ to stop you from manipulating me, I'm too _kind_ to let you be deported and I'm too _kind,_ to fight back against you and your father"

Valentina did not say a word to deny this. She moved closer to Greg's ear "I can make your dreams come true" she whispered "I have the power, the money…the skill. I can give you _everything_ that Morgan couldn't" she said bitterly.

Greg grew angry again at the mention of the woman he truly had feelings for. "It was you" he whispered. "You told your father to kill Morgan if I didn't comply"

"Oh, I'm sorry Gregory" Valentina said putting her pout back on and trying to sound innocent. "I guess I'm just the jealous type. It is a shame really; she seemed like a nice girl" there was a hint of a manipulative smile on her face.

"Get the hell away from me" Greg said strongly. He went to move away, when he suddenly found a thin knife being held to his throat.

"I don't have a mobster for a father and not know my way around a weapon or a fight. Don't think I'll hesitate. I could find a replacement" Valentina said sounding angry now. She was growing impatient. "Now, sit back" she said, guiding Greg so that his back was one against pressed against the wall, the knife still being held against his throat.

Greg shakily did as he was told, not taking his eyes off the gleaming object digging slightly into his neck. "I will marry you" the CSI said with tears in his eyes. "But not for your sake, for Morgan's"

"We'll see about that" Valentina smiled.

"Don't" Greg pleaded, but he was ignored.

The beautiful Spaniard began to kiss Greg, on his lips, his cheeks and his neck, running her hand up and down his chest. But Greg felt nothing. He just had to sit there and take it as the knife was still trained to his throat. Greg found it ironic how any man would probably kill to kiss a girl like Valentina, yet he was so sad. Instead, all the CSI could do was let the tears begin to fall as he thought about the undoubtedly hellish road ahead.

* * *

"Hodges!" Morgan called eagerly as she rushed into his lab.

The trace tech turned and smiled at her sadly. "Hey, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay I guess, considering the circumstances." Morgan mumbled.

Hodges smiled sadly at the beautiful woman. There had been a time when the lab tech thought that he and Morgan could have been together. She just had the perfect smile that made Hodges want to stare at it all day. She was so kind and caring, as well as determined and feisty. But, after Morgan had kissed him, Hodges realised they couldn't be anything more than friends, because there was really nothing between them. Deep down, he had always known that Morgan's heart lay with Greg, and now Hodges' own heart was with Elisabetta, and he loved the woman very much.

Morgan had never meant to use Hodges when she kissed him; she was just confused and looking for comfort after what happened to her dad. The lab tech was sure that if it were Greg who had been there and not him, Morgan would have kissed the CSI too, hell she'd probably have kissed Nick if it had been him.

But Hodges knew there was no point in being jealous of Greg and Morgan. Greg made her happy, and as Morgan's best friend- which he had come to accept- that's all Hodges wanted. Which was why now, with Greg gone, it was hard for the lab tech to see the normally bubbly Morgan so lost and unhappy without the man she was yet to express her true feelings for.

So, like a good friend should, Hodges vowed to be there and comfort Morgan, and help to find Greg. Sure he and the ex- DNA tech hadn't exactly been on the best terms when they first met, but now Greg was a close friend of Hodges' too.

"So, anyway I was wondering if you'd managed to find a match for the tyre marks that Nick and Sara found." Morgan enquired.

"Yes I did" Hodges said proudly as he moved some papers aside to find the right sheet and handed it to Morgan "It would appear that our gangsters getaway car was a Bentley Continental GT, very snazzy"

"How many people do you think he robbed to pay for a car like that?" Morgan questioned.

"I don't want to think about it" Hodges replied. "Listen Morgan, if you need to talk or anything just… come find me. I'm rooting for Greg; I know he'll be okay"

Morgan smiled softly, but Hodges could see her heart wasn't really in it. "Thanks David, you're a good friend" she said rubbing his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Anytime" Hodges replied and Morgan left.

"Finn!" the blond CSI called as she spotted the older woman just leaving Mandy's lab "Please tell me you recovered some prints off that security camera"

"Sure did" Finn replied with a smile. Morgan sighed in relief. "And even better, we got a match! Adrian Ramirez, 38 year old Spaniard originally from Madrid, moved over here in 1998. He has priors but mostly just for petty crime, nothing to suggest he was part of a gang."

"Well he was definitely in this one" Morgan said "He's the one who shot Kevin Turner."

"Okay, let's go give this information to Russell, he and Nick are about to interview Turner's wife"

* * *

Russell entered the room to find Nick already sat with a fairly elderly looking woman, although she held a great air of elegance. She was sniffing into her handkerchief and Nick was giving her a sympathetic look; he would never stop feeling bad for the loved ones who had lost someone close to them.

"I'm very sorry for you loss Mrs Turner" Russell said as he sat down.

"Please, call me Marie" she said quietly.

"Alright Marie, we could really use your help in finding the people who murdered your husband and kidnapped our friend" Russell explained.

"Well, I'll try my best" the woman said with a small smile.

"That's great Marie" Nick said as he laid some images down in front of the woman. "Do you recognise any of these men?" he asked.

The woman studied the sketch artist's drawings for a while whilst Nick and Russell waited anxiously. "Yes" she finally said. Nick felt the hope begin to build inside him. "This man here, Adrian, he used to work at the casino as a blackjack dealer." She explained "He seemed like a nice man, wanted to make a fresh start in the country. But then Kevin fired him one day" she frowned "I never knew why"

"That could mean he knew the casino pretty well then" Russell said "Including the passageway in your husband's office, Marie"

"I don't know, not even I knew about any _passage_" Marie replied. She looked back at the pictures "I also recognise this man here" she stated. "Isaac …Gomez! Yes"

"And how do you know him?" Nick questioned.

"Well I didn't know him personally but Kevin mentioned him once or twice" she explained. "He made it sound like Isaac was a business partner of some sort, but I felt there was much more too it. More like they were…rivals, than acquaintances."

"I see" Russell said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Mrs Turner, did your husband keep most of his business documents and such at home, his office seemed quiet empty."

"Yes, he has another office at home" she explained "You're welcome to search it if you think it will help"

"Thank you Marie, I think we will need to" Nick said with a reassuring smile. "You've been a lot of help"

"My pleasure" the woman replied "Just find the people who did this to my husband… and I hope you find your friend"

"Thank you Mrs Turner" Russell said leading the woman from the room and then going back to sit with Nick "I feel like we're slowly getting somewhere now" the supervisor said.

"Yep, let's just hope we find our next bit of evidence at the Turner's house" Nick replied.

Suddenly, Sara burst into the room looking really worried and a little frightened "guys, this just turned up at reception" she replied holding up a disk. Written on it was simply the word _Watch._

Nick and Russell shared a look. This could only be bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and reading, you have no idea how much they mean to me :') Here is quite a long chapter for you, so I hope you enjoy! I promise the pace is going to pick up soon, but I hope you still like so far!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shocks **

Greg still remained in his forced habitual corner of the room. The CSI lay on his side, still holding himself with his crippled hand and trying to remember when exactly was the last time he blinked, after staring at the door for so long. Greg assumed if anyone were to look down on him right now, they may assume he were dead, or at least in shock…although Greg knew there was a good possibility is was indeed the latter.

Valentina had left about an hour ago, yet Greg could still feel her soft and sensuous lips running smoothly across his skin with delicate kisses. He wanted it to stop. Greg's shirt was still scruffy looking from the way Valentina had slipped underneath and ran her wondering hands over Greg's tense and quivering chest. Greg wondered if she had felt his heart nervously thumping against his skin, whether it brought Valentina pleasure, the distress she was causing. Later he would discover the various scratch marks due to over excitement, left behind by her perfectly manicured nails. The CSI questioned if the fact he felt kind of violated meant he was weak too.

Greg felt the tears begin to well in his eyes as he once again thought about how trapped he was. This whole situation felt like a pit he couldn't climb out of. A monster he couldn't run away from. He would keep going, for Morgan's sake more than his own. Her happiness meant more to Greg than his own sadness. Morgan's life meant more than Greg's too. God he missed her… and he loved her, he loved her so much. But now he very much doubted he'd get the chance to tell her. And that broke him even further; it crushed his heart into even tinier little pieces.

It was the middle of the night; maybe, there was no way for Greg to tell the time he just knew it was dark outside. The CSI had been imprisoned in the house of hell for over 24 hours now, and any hopes of escape had gone out the window – something Greg had considered. But he was 3 floors up and Nick didn't make it sound so fun after the Nigel Crane incident. - So now, Greg was just waiting to see what was to become of him next, what was to become of his slowly evaporating dignity and pride. He was about to find out.

The next thing he knew, Isaac and Adrian had returned, chattering away to each other in Spanish. Greg only understood a little of the language, but he definitely heard the words 'grab' and 'murder'. The CSI didn't even try to shy away into his protective ball this time, because he knew whatever was going to happen, would happen anyway.

"Are you alright there boy?" Isaac asked. _What do you think?_ Greg thought with a scowl. "Antonio requests your presence again" the older man informed him.

With this, Greg slowly began to drag himself to his feet. Adrian grabbed Greg's arm and held a gun to his back once more, but there was no need really, Greg wasn't going to run. Greg was lead down a different set of halls this time in the Labyrinth of a house. They ended up in what appeared to be a sitting room as Antonio sat by a fire place, glass of whiskey in his hand. He appeared to carry an air of prestige, but it was anything but really.

"Hello Gregory" he said with a smile "Please, do sit" he said indicating to the sofa opposite him. Greg shakily did so. "So, since I am to be your father-in-law soon" – Greg winced at the thought – "I thought we should get to know each other a little better, you will become part of the family business after all"

"Business" Greg said bitterly "There is no business in crime, only selfishness and the desire to cause hurt and chaos"

"Well, that is your opinion boy…"

"Don't call me boy"

"… Tell me about_ your_ crimes Gregory" Antonio said as he looked at the flames of the fire.

Greg gave him a confused look. "I shoplifted two or three times when I was a kid" he replied.

"You know that's not what I mean" Antonio replied "You are a cop, no? You must have killed before."

Greg sighed and closed his eyes "I'm not a cop I'm a scientist" he replied calmly. "I have killed one person in the eight years I have been a CSI, and that was a complete accident. And like you, I wasn't proud of it. In fact it's haunted me ever since"

"So you have a big conscience" Antonio said with a nod "We can soon fix that" he said with a smug grin "Now, I can see within you…Scandinavian. Tell me about that side of your past."

"Norwegian" Greg replied bluntly "I speak the language fairly well although I never lived there, only to visit my Grandparents."

"Norway, huh? I had a little business over there too. Olaf Hojem, a very wise man"

Greg tensed at this "What?" he whispered in disbelief.

"You know him?" Antonio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-he was m-my Grandfather" Greg stuttered still in shock.

Antonio raised an eyebrow "You, _you_ are _Olaf Hojem's_ grandson?" Greg nodded shakily. Antonio suddenly began to laugh "Oh, this just gets better and better!" he leant back in the chair and sighed "Yes, Olaf was one of my very first clients, a big business man back in his day, no?"

"No, I refuse to believe my Grandfather would get involved with people like you, knowing what you did" Greg defended one of his most beloved family members "My Grandfather was good man!"

"That he was" Antonio said taking a sip of his whiskey "Maybe _too_ good. He never fully repaid his debt you know, before he died. And now his precious Grandson sits before me. You were just a bebé at the time. He left you his fortune though?"

"To my mother" Greg replied quietly.

"Interesting…" Antonio replied with a thoughtful look.

"You leave my family out of this!" Greg demanded as he jumped up from his seat. Adrian who had been stood by him the whole time raised the gun and cocked off the safety, but Antonio waved him down. "I don't know what kind of business you had back then with my Grandfather, and I don't want to know, but my family do not deserve to be dragged into this sick and twisted scheme where I have to marry your slut of a daughter!"

"Bastardo!" Adrian yelled. He couldn't control his anger at this and shot Greg in his left shoulder. The CSI let out a cry of pain before falling to his knees. "You take that back!" Adrian yelled as he grabbed Greg's collar and punched him in the face "You take that back now!" Another punch.

"Adrian!" Antonio yelled as the younger Spaniard raised his fist ready for another hit. "Let me handle this" he snarled. The mob leader rose from his seat and walked to the fire, moving the wood around with the poker. "I am doing you a favour here Gregory" he spoke calmly, but this just worried Greg even more. "I could have killed you by now…I could have killed your _precious Morgan_ by now…but I haven't, I have welcomed you into my home and tried to be humble to you"

"You stabbed through my hand!" Greg exclaimed, but then grimaced in pain. "You're forcing me into a life of misery!"

Greg's shoulder was killing him as he placed a shaky hand over it to try and stop the blood. The CSI dragged himself to his feet once more and watched as Antonio began to slowly walk towards him with the red hot poker still in his hand.

"But you come in here, and disrespect my family, _my daughter_, in _my own house._" He stopped walking and looked at Greg "Well then, things are about to get a lot more uncomfortable for you"

With that, he swung the boiling hot iron stick round and thumped Greg right across his chest. Greg screamed, he'd never felt pain like it before, it burned worse than the explosion, worse than when he was being kicked in the stomach during the beating, worse than the bullet his had just taken, which just seemed like a dull pain now. The CSI fell back against the sofa, breathing heavily and rapidly, but even breathing hurt due to the movement of his now burnt chest.

"As for _your_ family, I think it's time we tell them about your engagement, don't you?" Antonio said, seeming calm again all of a sudden. "I'm sure they'll be happy for you." he mocked. "Adrian, get Isaac, you know what to do" he said with a wave of dismissal and turned away as Adrian grabbed Greg by his shot shoulder, eliciting another whimper of pain from the CSI.

Adrian got Greg to his feet and found Isaac who had been waitng outside. Greg didn't pay much attention to where they were taking him this time as the pain in his shoulder and across his stomach was over bearing, and tears began to silently slip from his eyes.

This time he was being taken deeper down the house, into the basement perhaps. They eventually ended up in a room where all Greg could see was a camcorder and two metal chains hanging from the ceiling.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Sara, Russell and Nick were all in the AV lab, ready to find out what was on the disk they had just obtained. Russell had paged Finn to tell her what was happening. Morgan was coming to watch the disk too and Finn said she would go to Kevin Turner's house to take a look around. To be honest she was quite glad to avoid the task of watching the disk, because she had a pretty good idea of what it would be.

Morgan finally came to join the rest of them and it looked like she'd already been crying in anticipation. Nick went over to her and placed an arm around her, running it soothingly up and down her back and murmuring words of comfort to her as Sara and Russell set up the disk.

"We're ready" Sara finally told them and they all gathered round the screen as she clicked on a file and a video appeared.

The sight that lay before the 4 CSI's was sickening. An image of Greg hanging by his wrists, feet just barley touching the floor. His head was bowed forward, but they could see the big purple bruises swelling up his eye, covering his cheek, as well as the hand shaped bruise around his throat. They saw the bloody bandage wrapped loosely around his hand and the stream of blood coming from Greg's left shoulder. And last of all there was the scorch mark going across Greg's shirt, hiding the undeniably excruciating burn underneath.

Morgan gasped and raised her hands to her mouth as tears began to stream from her eyes. How could anyone do that to Greg? Sweet and caring Greg…oh God how she wanted to hold him, look after him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Nick pulled her a little closer towards him in comfort, but he too was having a hard time keeping it together. He wanted to kill whoever was doing this to his little brother. Sara and Russell had gone tense, although Sara quickly wiped away the tear which was prickling in her eyes. It was just like seeing Greg after the beating all over again, yet somewhat worse.

"CSI Las Vegas, and Mr and Mrs Sanders, you will have a copy also." A man spoke off camera "We are here today to tell you about the joining of Greg and Valentina in holy matrimony!"

Eyes widened within the room of CSI's, breathes were held but it was shocked and disbelieving expressions all around. They watched on the tape as Greg grimaced and shied away, embarrassed at the thought of his friends being able to see him so broken.

"The wedding will take place in 2 days' time, but it is a shame you can't all be invited. Soon, Greg and Valentina will be joined til death do they part, and Greg will become part of our…unique family. That is unless; his parents are willing to settle a debt for us."

"No…" they just about heard Greg mumble as he tried to lift his head "leave…leave out of this"

He was ignored. "The Hojem family still owes my boss two million dollars, if we get it all by midnight tomorrow, Gregory will be released."

"'M sorry" Greg mumbled. This broke all the CSI's hearts. What the hell was he apologising for?"Not strong enough…I'm sorry" he whispered and bowed his head once more and they watched as his delicate crystal like tears began to drop to the floor.

"We will make contact again a little later to arrange an exchange point, but for now, any last words Gregory?"

"Morgan…" Greg whispered. Morgan pulled herself away from Nick and went to screen, placing her hands down on the table and listening carefully.

"I'm here, Greg" she whispered as another tear fell from her own eye "I'm here, don't be sacred."

"Protect…Morgan" Greg whispered before he appeared to fall limp from loss of consciousness and the screen went black.

Morgan inhaled sharply and looked around at the others. Sara looked furious, Russell looked deep in thought and Nick looked worried. What did Greg mean by that? Morgan couldn't take it anymore as she hurried from the room sobbing; she couldn't stand the thought of Greg being like that, so scared and alone.

"Morgan!" Nick called and ran after her.

"Sara, I need you to get in contact with Greg's parents. I'm going to work on the disk" Russell said, placing a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Sara?" he repeated when the she didn't react. Sara looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Hey, we're going to find him okay, every clue we get brings us closer" Russell reminded her. Sara nodded and slowly made her way from the room, still in shock.

Russell sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at the screen. "We need you kid" the supervisor said referring to Greg. "Just hang on, just a little longer."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh My Gosh, wow! Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews so far, it makes me so happy to know you guys are still enjoying the story. Plus, this has become my most followed story ever, so thank you for that too! I hope you continue to enjoy.  
Now, I'm going to stay with my cousins in France for a couple of weeks, so I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll get it to you soon as possible!  
Also, not sure if the name of Greg's parents have been mentioned before so I made them up, correct me if i'm wrong!  
**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **Letting** **Them Down**

Greg was tired. He was tired of this whole sick and twisted game. As he had hung there, listening to Isaac inform his friends about his up and coming nuptials, it all seemed too delusional, this whole situation seemed too absurd to be real. It was a just a dream, it had to be, a long and painful nightmare, one of which Greg was desperate to wake up from now. He wanted to wake up and find his friends waiting for him, Morgan smiling at him and not have to be scared anymore.

Greg felt humiliated and ashamed that his friends had to see him this way, hanging from the ceiling like the common punch bag he had become. They may be disgusted with him for letting this happen, or they may be scared for him, but either way Greg knew that they would save him.

He hoped Morgan wasn't mad at him. Greg hoped that Morgan would know she was the only woman he ever wanted, that Valentina meant nothing, and he was doing this against his will. If Greg ever escaped to find out Morgan didn't want him anymore…well then he wasn't sure it would be worth the escape.

The only thing that Greg wanted them to take away from this viewing was that they needed to keep an eye on Morgan. If anything happened to her…Greg could never forgive himself. The CSI felt a little more eased; knowing he had warned them, and counted on the fact Nick would protect Morgan like a younger sibling, just like he did with Greg and Sara.

As for his parents, Oh boy was his mother going to freak. After the beating, she had desperately tried to tell Greg to quit his job because she couldn't stand the thought of almost losing him again. He had _explicitly _told her that wasn't going to happen…he'd nearly died probably about another 5 times since then, and now he'd ended up getting himself kidnapped. His mom would probably kill him for making her worry anyway, something ironic like that.

_If this is going to happen, then I have to say goodbye properly _Greg thought _Maybe I could ask just for a phone call or something…but they'll monitor everything I say...if I could escape then I could fully warn the others about Antonio's plans, so Morgan could get some proper police protection… but I guess when you're strung up like a piece of meat in a slaughterhouse, escape is wishful thinking. _

Greg didn't even have the energy to lift his head anymore, as he let it drop and his chin rest against his chest. Soon, he heard the sound of footsteps circling around him as Adrian and Isaac studied their pray.

"Come on Isaac, just one hit, that's all I ask" Adrian begged.

"No, you must leave his pretty little face alone" Isaac replied rather patronizingly "we need him to look moderately decent so when he and Valentina marry, it's not suspicious as to why he is beaten"

"Why does he not just marry Valentina?" Greg asked in a tired mumble. He was referring to Adrian but didn't respect the man enough to use his name "He's clearly in love with her"

"Because she must marry an American citizen" Adrian replied regrettably "And it is killing me to see how you treat her like dirt"

"You're kidding right?" Greg said despite himself. "After everything she's…"

"Don't make me shoot you again!" Adrian yelled, but Isaac put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Greg saw a knife tucked into the man's belt as his jacket lifted.

At the sight of the sharp metal instrument, an Idea suddenly hatched in Greg's mind. It was risky, but it was worth a shot "I wish to speak to my..._fiancée_" he said in an extremely forced tone.

"We do not answer to your commands" Adrian said, sounding insulted.

"It's alright, Adrian" a voice, smooth as velvet spoke from behind them. "I wanted to see my future husband anyway" Valentina strode forward and the two henchmen steeped to the side, allowing her to view Greg "leave us" she demanded, and the men complied. Was she like royalty or something?

"Are you going to let me down?" Greg asked.

"That depends" Valentina said placing her hands on her hips.

"But then…but then how will I kiss you?" Greg asked with as much seriousness as he could. "You are a very beautiful woman Valentina, and the way you kissed me before…it made me realise how much I want you" _which is not at all _he thought to himself. "You were right, my friends clearly don't care for me or else they would have found me by now." he was disgusted at himself for this lie. "So, if you let me down, then maybe I can show_ you_, what_ I'm_ capable of"

"Mmm, I'm intrigued" the Spanish woman said with a sleek smile. "Alright, one moment" she said pulling the knife out she had before and beginning to cut the ropes. That was the exact object Greg was hoping to see.

The ropes were finally loose enough for Greg to slump down to the floor, he looked up at Valentina, who knelt down beside him after placing the knife in her back pocket, and cupping Greg's cheek with her hand. _God I hope this works_ was the only thought Greg made as he began to kiss Valentina softly on the lips. He felt ashamed of himself, and there was nothing between them at all.

Greg started running his hands up and down Valentina's back in a soothing way, before moving up to her hair. He had to be subtle and nimble with his movements or risk being caught. Valentina was kissing back, enjoying every moment, enjoying the power she knew she had…or rather _thought_ she had. Greg eventually pulled away, panting a little.

"That was amazing" he lied "Did I please you?"

"Very much" Valentina said running a hand up and down his chest "Maybe next time, we take it further" she whispered. The thought made Greg tense in displeasure. There wasn't going to be a next time if he had his way.

"Do I have to stay in here?" Greg asked with wide and pleading eyes.

"No my love, I will get you back to the bedroom" Valentina said getting to her feet and opening the door, where Adrian had remained guard outside. "Take Gregory back" she instructed "he needs to rest, we have a busy day tomorrow" she said with a twisted smile at the CSI before leaving the basement room.

Adrian aggressively dragged Greg to his feet, gun at the CSI's back the whole time, and led him to his room. He practically threw Greg in the doorway and then slammed it shut, before locking it and striding away.

As Greg sat up, he couldn't help but allow himself a small smile in triumph. "Airheads" he said to himself with a smirk as he pulled out Valentina's knife and one of her hair grips from inside his jacket.

That's all he needed.

* * *

Sara had only spoken to Greg's parents once before, and that was when the beating took place years ago. His mother and father were very nice people, and they hadn't stopped thanking Sara the whole time she was there for looking after their son. Sara could see just how much they loved Greg and that was why she knew she was going to find this phone call very difficult. She found their contact details in Greg's file and dialled the number slowly as she held the phone with a shaky hand.

"_Hello?"_ the melodic tone of a woman answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Rose Sanders?" Sara inquired.

"_Yes this is she"_ the woman replied in a chirpy tone.

"Hey Mrs Sanders it's Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas crime lab…"

"_Oh yes! My Gregory's Guardian Angel"_ Rose said fondly. _"Wait...is this about Hojem? Is he alright?"_ she asked with fear evident in her voice.

Sara sighed and ran a hand down her face. The guilt was overwhelming, now she not only felt she'd let Greg down, but Rose too. Sara had promised the frantic mother she would look after Greg once she had left and keep an eye out for him, well right now Sara felt she'd done a pretty piss poor job of it.

"Mrs Sanders…Greg was…Greg has been kidnapped" the words burned as they came out of Sara's throat. There was silence from the other end of the phone and then a clatter as it was dropped to the ground. "Mrs Sanders?" Sara asked in concern.

Somebody else picked up the phone _"Hello, who is this?"_ they demanded to know, a male voice this time, Greg's father. _"Why have you upset my wife?!"_ he asked protectively. Sara could hear Rose's desperate sobs in the background.

"Mr Sanders my name is Sara Sidle and I'm a colleague and friend of your son's. I've just informed your wife that Greg has been kidnapped." The CSI restated as calmly as she could, but each time she said the word _kidnapped,_ she became closer to breaking down.

"_What? When? By whom?"_ the confused man asked.

"It was about 2 days ago, there was a hold up at a casino we were at one night, and Greg got taken by a gang of Spanish mobsters" Sara explained. In her ears it started to sound like Greg had no chance "We received a message from the kidnappers stating that they were going to force Greg to marry the leader's daughter"

There was silence for a moment as Greg's father processed this "_We'll get the next flight to Las Vegas" _he stated _"What is there was can do to help?"_ his voice seemed quite clam and controlled, Ryan Sanders had to stay focused for the sake of his wife and his son.

"Well, the leader says he has an unsettled debt with the Hojem family" Sara explained "And he won't make Greg go through with the marriage If you bring him two million dollars"

"_Unsettled debt?"_ Ryan repeated _"This must be something to do with Olaf…but Rose gave most of his fortune away to charities, used it to pay for Greg's university and things…but anyway I'll see what I can do, anything to save my boy"_

"Thank you Mister Sanders, we'll talk more when you and your wife arrive" Sara said "And please, tell her to try not to worry. We've got some clues already and we're not giving up" she said strongly.

"_Thank you Miss Sidle"_ Ryan said quietly, showing the first hint of vulnerability in his voice. There was a shuffling sound as he sat down beside his wife to try and sooth her as she hadn't stopped crying_. "Gregory talks about you a lot you know, like his big sister…and that's why I know I can rely on you to find him"_

This struck a nerve with Sara as she let a tear slip. "I won't rest until I do" she reassured Greg's father before putting down the phone.

* * *

Nick had lost track of Morgan when he went to follower her, and spent about 20 minutes looking for the blonde until he heard muffled sobs coming from within Ecklie's office, and it sure as hell wasn't Ecklie. Nick knocked on the door to give some forewarning before entering the room. Morgan sat on the chair behind her father's desk with her knees pulled to her chest and head hung low, so the river of blond waves concealed the tears streaming down her face. Nick sighed and leant back on Ecklie's desk next to her.

"Morgan…." Nick started. The woman didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence "You need to calm down, okay?"

"I can't" Morgan choked "How can I be calm after seeing Greg like that? Like some abused toy? Knowing that he's being forced into a _marriage_ and God knows what else… all because I introduced him to that bitch!"

"Hey, this isn't your fault" Nick said as he put his hands on the blonde's shoulders "No one blames you, and you know Greg wouldn't blame you. You can't think like that Morgan"

"Why? You do" she pointed out "It's not your fault either Nick yet I know you still feel guilty"

"Okay, you got me on that one" Nick said with a sigh "But we have to try and push past that because Greg needs us to think straight…and if we think straight then everything…"

"Don't, alright!" Morgan said snapping her head up "Don't tell me everything is going to be okay, Nick!"

"I wasn't gunna" Nick mumbled "I just think…well what if they're coming for you next, huh? What if that's what Greg meant by protecting you?"

"Well then let them" Morgan said carelessly. She raised her head and looked at the shocked Texan "Well think about it, I could be with Greg and help him, we could work it out together"

"No way, Morgan" Nick said shaking his head "You can't put yourself in danger like that"

"Why not? Greg is already in that danger" Morgan pointed out.

"Because I already lost one younger sibling this week because I couldn't protect him properly, and I'm not going to lose another" Nick said with a shaky voice. "It killed me enough to see Greg that way" the sight of his younger brother so scared and hurt made the tears well once more in the Texan's eyes.

Morgan felt guilty all of a sudden "I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to upset you" she said quietly and stood up to pull the Texan into a tight hug.

It was hard to see the normally tough and focused man so close to breaking point. Morgan also didn't realise Nick cared for her in that way, they'd been friends a lot shorter time than Nick had with Sara and Greg, and it meant a lot to Morgan that the Texan cared about her like a younger sister already.

"It's okay, but let me look out for you" Nick requested "You stay close, and you stay at either mine or Sara's place tonight"

"Okay" Morgan agreed if it would put the Texan more at ease, and to be honest, she didn't feel like being alone right now anyway.

Suddenly Morgan's phone started ringing and she pulled away, to answer it. She frowned when she saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" she said in a cautious voice.

"_Morgan…"_ a faint voice said with a tremble.

The female CSI's eyes went wide as she looked at Greg in shock, and the Texan looked at her confused.

"Greg?" she breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for an update this time, but I'm still in France with my cousins so I've been out a lot exploring XD been writing in my spare minutes and here we have it, finally done, so I hope you enjoy and I promise the next update won't take as long! And, thank you so much for following, reading, and of course your motivating reveiws. Makes me so happy!  
**

**P.S I hope everyone who got exam results last week are pleased, I'm very happy with mine :) and good luck to people getting GCSE's today too!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reassurance **

Finn returned back to the lab after searching around Kevin Turner's office in his home. The CSI was quite relieved by the fact she hadn't had to watch the disk; she undoubtedly knew contained images of Greg looking beaten and scared. Finn had grown quite attached to the younger man, just as she had the rest of the team, but there was something about Greg and his innocent ways which made Finn think of him as just a young boy really, a young boy who needed to be found and brought back to his family.

The female CSI spotted DB in the AV lab going through the footage. Finn hesitated, not sure how much of it she wanted to see in case it meant she couldn't hold it together anymore, because she was really struggling.

"Hey" Finn snapped out of her thoughts to see DB looking at her with a small smile "You find anything at the house?"

"Yeah, a letter I believe was from Isaac Gomez" Finn said handing over the piece of paper "he basically explains how his 'boss' still wants the money he's owed"

"Well, that's good solid evidence for our motive" Russell said, studying the paper before handing it too Finn. "Check for fingerprints or anything like that"

"Got it. You find anything on the footage?" Finn asked.

"No, nothing" DB replied with an irritated sigh "All I can tell you is it appears to be a dark basement of some sort, and the person who is talking definitely has a Spanish accent"

"Okay" Finn said quietly as she looked at the screen. It was paused on an image of Greg hanging limply by his wrists, with blood coating his slender form.

Russell looked at the screen with a sigh and then back at Finn. "I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet"

"I'm just worried about him" the female CSI replied despite herself "You know I never had kids so…I dunno…I guess Greg and Morgan are the closest I have"

"It'll be okay, Jules" Russell said with a reassuring smile "It has to be"

* * *

_**2 hours earlier… **_

Greg had his ear pressed against the door as he listened to determine if anyone was waiting for him outside the room. It didn't appear so; they probably felt there was no need since they door was locked so tightly, but Greg had a few tricks up his sleeve.

When he was a child, Greg's mother was very adamant her son wasn't going to get hurt playing sports or anything like that. She tried to get Greg taken out of gym classes, and sometimes she wouldn't even let him go down to the park with his friends to shoot hoops, she'd make an excuse by giving him chores or something. Greg knew she only did it because she loved him, but after a while he found it quite tiresome.

So, one night when he was 14, Greg decided to sneak out of the house. The keys however, were in his parents' bedroom and all Greg could find was one of his mother's hair grips on the kitchen table. Remembering an old trick his Papa Olaf taught him, this was the only small object Greg had needed to unpick the lock. He then went to his neighbour's house to practise his basketball throwing. Ever since then Greg had used the technique to sneak out on numerous occasions, or sometimes of he forgot the combination to his locker.

So, with that, Greg once again began to unpick the lock with the hair grip he had skilfully obtained from Valentina. There was a satisfying click, and Greg sighed with relief before slowly opening the door, just a crack, to make sure no one was there. Once he was assured the coast was clear, the CSI slipped out of the room and began to sneak down the halls and down the stairs, constantly looking over his shoulder as he did so.

It was near the middle of the night, which Greg considered a bonus as he hoped it meant the other people in the house would be asleep. The CSI reached the front door, and again began to try and unpick the lock, this one a lot more difficult, but still no match for Greg Sanders.

Greg crept out the door and then locked it again before turning to study his surroundings. He closed his eyes and took a breath of air with a slight smile; it was good to feel the breeze against his skin after being cooped up for a while.

"Hmm, now which do I want?" Greg said to himself as he surveyed the array of fancy cars before him. He'd dreamed of driving a car like this ever since he was a kid.

Suddenly, Greg heard a voice coming from the side of the house. The CSI quickly dived behind a nearby bush for cover and peaked above it. One of Antonio's henchmen was strolling around the grounds singing a song to himself in Spanish. Greg watched as the man stopped to study his car and proudly run his hand across the smooth finish. _That's the one,_ Greg thought.

The CSI slowly began to creep up on the man from behind. The henchman soon spotted Greg's reflection in the mirror and spun around to confront the CSI, but the man found Greg holding a knife to his throat.

"Don't say anything, okay?" Greg said firmly and confidently "If you don't, then I'll make sure you get off easy"

"I would never betray Antonio like that" the man said ignorantly.

"Your choice" Greg said with a shrug, before un-expectantly punching the man square on his nose. The man was out cold, and Greg took a moment to feel shocked at himself; he was stronger than he thought, Nick would be impressed.

Greg searched the man's pocket for the keys, but found none. A hair grip wasn't going to work on the car lock, so Greg decided to take drastic measures by busting the window with his elbow and unlocking it from the inside. The CSI then climbed into the driver's seat and broke off a panel of the car with the knife before fiddling with some wires. Greg had once told Nick he'd taken his Papa Olaf's car for a ride when he was 12 by taking the keys when his Grandfather was sleeping…well that wasn't exactly the case.

_Knowing how to pick locks and hotwire a car,_ Greg thought as he sparked some wires together and the engine came to life, _maybe I'm working for the wrong side of the law._ With that, Greg began to slowly make his way out the drive of the house to keep the engine quiet, before hitting the gas pedal hard when he believed he was out of earshot.

Greg gave himself a small smile in triumph, but he couldn't feel free just yet because he had no idea where he was. He didn't recognise the road or any of the buildings, so he sure as hell wasn't in Vegas anymore. Plus, the man Greg knocked out would undoubtedly wake up soon and raise the alarm, and the CSI didn't distrust Antonio's ability to find him again.

After about half an hour of driving and getting nowhere fast, Greg spotted a payphone just off the side of the road and a little change in the car. The CSI pulled over and quickly ran to the box, calling the first number that came into his head, the person who he hadn't stopped thinking about this whole time.

Greg waited with baited breath as the phone began to ring. "Please, please, please" he whispered to himself as he ran a hand down his face.

"_Hello?"_ Morgan's voice answered. Greg's heart soared; it was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in days.

"Morgan" he said with a small smile as he rested his head tiredly against the wall of the box.

"_Greg?" _the female CSI replied in a voice of disbelief.

* * *

_**Present… **_

"Greg….how the…where…" Morgan stuttered as she stood up and started pacing around the room. Nick watched her with wide eyes, shocked at how Greg could possibly be calling.

"_You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" _Greg said with a croaky tone and Morgan stopped pacing, her heart breaking as her eyes once again grew heavy with sadness.

"You too" Morgan said quietly "Where are you?!" she asked desperately.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, All of my change I spent on you" _Greg replied in song and Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

"Not bad" she replied.

"I'm not in Vegas anymore, that's for sure" Greg said seriously now "I think I saw a sign that Vegas was a hundred miles away, I'm most likely in Arizona."

"Okay, that's good Greg keep going" Morgan said making a note. "How'd you escape?"

"_Oh you know, picked a few locks, punched a guy in the face, stole a car, the usual" _Greg replied casually.

Morgan smiled "So you're GI Joe now?" she teased. It was quite strange to be joking with Greg at a time like this, but she was just so relieved to hear his voice after worrying for so long.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm _way_ more good-looking" Greg replied tiredly.

Morgan noticed "Greg how…how bad are you hurt?" she asked with a catch in her throat.

Nick had been sat quietly listening the whole time, but he tensed at this. Images of Greg on the film came back to him, and just the thought of his younger brother being that way made the anger and fear stir within Nick, but now they had a chance of getting Greg back.

"_Erm…well there's a bullet lodged in my shoulder and my hand is pretty much obliterated and there's a massive scorch mark going across my stomach…so I guess you could say I've been better" _Greg replied dryly. _"And I don't think I've slept…I'm so, so tired"_

Just listening to the list of horrible injuries made the tears well in Morgan's eyes and the images came back. She didn't want to think about Greg in that much pain. Nick's heart sank too; from the look on Morgan's face whatever he said must have been bad.

"Well you've just got to hang on, okay?" Morgan implored with a wobble in her voice. "We're going to find you; we won't let you go through with this…evil façade!"

"_No…you can't"_ Greg said with worry in his tone _"It's too dangerous for you, Morgan. I won't let them hurt you too" _

"Greg…" Morgan started to protest, but the other CSI interrupted.

"_Is one of the other's around?"_ he asked.

"Yes, Nick's here" Morgan informed him. The Texan stepped forward.

"_Can I talk to him, please?" _

"Yeah, sure" Morgan said quietly before handing the mobile to Nick. The female CSI went back to sit in her father's chair and rest a hand on her forehead, still overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"Hey Greggo" Nick said with a worried tone.

"_Hey man, listen to me, okay. I might have to marry Valentina because Antonio said that if I didn't, he was going to kill Morgan" _Greg explained.

Nick turned and looked at the young CSI he loved like a sister. "I won't let that happen" he told Greg.

"_I know you won't. But just keep a close eye on her okay, and don't leave her alone. I don't want her to be dragged into this, she doesn't deserve to suffer. Just, promise me this, alright?" _

"I promise" Nick said quietly "We're going to find you in time though, and I'm going to kill the bastards who did this to you one by one"

Greg gave a light laugh _"I'm counting on it"_ he replied_. "Are my parents there yet by the way?" _

"They should be here anytime now" Nick said.

"_Tell them not to go through with the ransom deal, and that I understand and I said it's okay for them not too. I don't want them in any danger too. And just, try to make sure my mom doesn't freak" _

"Okay" Nick said quietly, but there was something else he felt he had to say, to get the guilt off his chest. "Greg I'm sorry I didn't…that I couldn't…" it was hard for the Texan to think about as he ran a hand down his face.

"_Hey, man don't blame yourself"_ Greg told him firmly "_I sure as hell don't blame you. I just… I just really miss you guys" _Nick could hear the emotion in Greg's voice as it began to crack.

"We really miss you too" Nick said with tears welling in his eyes "But it's just a little longer bro, just a little longer."

"_I know"_ Greg replied, although he didn't sound so confident._ "And another thing, if I do escape then you're taking me out for a steak. I'm so hungry I feel like I haven't eaten in a week" _he added light-heartedly.

"I'll hold you to that" Nick replied, although he didn't at all like the sound of them starving Greg when he was so thin already.

"_Can I talk to Morgan again please?"_ Greg asked.

"Yeah of course" Nick said before handing Morgan her phone back.

"Greg, I think we could have enough information now to try and pinpoint your location" Morgan told him in a hurry "We just need to run the databases…"

"_Morgan, there's something I have to tell you"_ Greg interrupted _"And I have to say it now in case there isn't a way out. I need you to know that I…" _the CSI suddenly stopped and Morgan heard car tyres screech as well as Greg gasping in fear.

"_Oh, Jesus" _the male CSI breathed and Morgan could sense the terror in his voice.

"Greg?" Morgan said in confusion. "Greg, what the hell's going on?!" she exclaimed. Nick was immediately by her side listening in.

"_They've found me"_ Greg said in a terrified whisper _"I have to…No!"_ the CSI shouted and then there was a struggling noise and what sounded like fists pounding flesh and angry voices yelling in Spanish. All Morgan and Nick could do was listen in dread as they heard Greg whimper in pain _"No…stop…please" _they heard Greg beg in a quiet tone.

"Stop hurting him!" Morgan yelled "Stop hurting him you bastards!"

"Watch your tone _chica_" a low voice answered "or you'll be next" with that the phone went dead.

Morgan and Nick just looked at each other in horror.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for reading the last chapter, the story is really starting to move along now ;) This ends up being quite a Morgan chapter, so more Greg next chapter I promise XD I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Close But Far **

Greg was going to tell her, tell Morgan that he loved her, granted in all the times he'd envisioned that moment; it hadn't been over the phone. It had been in a fancy restaurant, it had been by Lake Mead at sunset, it was going to be the most perfect moment in his life, and he would just pray Morgan would say it back. But, as Greg had recently discovered, life had other cruel plans in store for him, and so telling Morgan that he loved her would have to take place in a damp phone box which smelled like urine, whist he was being hunted by Spanish gang members.

However, then he'd heard the car tyres come screeching round the corner, and he knew it was them, his captors coming to take him away again, take him away from Morgan's sweet and comforting voice and Nick's protective vibes. Greg wasn't going to fight them; he knew it would just make it worse and he didn't have the energy anymore.

Four of Antonio's men approached Greg, one ripping the door open and dragging the trembling CSI from the box. Greg let the phone slip from his cold fingers, and he knew that was it, his last lifeline was gone. He could her Morgan calling for him, demanding to know what was going on, but Greg couldn't let her hear the unruly beating he was about to take.

When the fists started pounding against his torso, Greg couldn't help but let a few small moans and whimpers be elicited from his lips. Flashes of the last time he got beaten up by the gang 6 years ago replied in his mind, and Greg could feel the fear beginning to consume him once more. Even as the CSI began to beg for them to stop, the men showed no mercy.

Greg heard Morgan yelling down the phone, telling them to stop, but just felt humiliated by the fact she and Nick were listening in; listening to him being taken advantage of and not even putting up a fight.

Then, Greg heard one of the men pick up the phone and make the threat towards Morgan, before hanging it up. The CSI grew extremely pissed off at this and kicked his leg out, swiping the bastards leg out from underneath him, and causing his to fall to the floor with a less than dignified scream. Greg allowed himself a little smile of victory at this, he wasn't a complete pushover, but the feeling was short lived.

"Enough!" the man roared as he picked himself up again. "Get him in the car" he commanded with a wave of dismissal.

Two of the men grabbed Greg roughly under his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. The CSI was now close to crying. His body ached all over, but they'd left his face alone just as instructed. Greg could have tasted the freedom, he could practically hear Las Vegas calling to him not so far away…but that all seemed like a distant dream now.

Greg's hearing was starting to go a little fuzzy, but as he was once again being dragged to the car, he could her one of the men talking on a mobile to Antonio.

"Yes, we found him boss" the gruff voice spoke "Should we bring him back to the house, or go straight to the ex-change point?" Greg didn't hear the reply, just vaguely made out the man's head nodding. "Okay boss" and then he put the phone away.

After the man yelled a few commands in Spanish to others, Greg found himself being smothered with a rag across his mouth which held a distinct odour of chloroform. The CSI struggled for a little, but he started to feel light-headed and his eyes began to droop closed.

Greg was once again sucked into the darkness.

* * *

Morgan and Nick were still stood in shock, even after the line had gone dead. They knew the sound of Greg being beaten, and them not being able to do anything to stop it, would haunt them for a long time.

It was Morgan who snapped into action first "We gotta do something and we've gotta do it _now_" she said determinedly and Nick nodded in agreement. "You go gather the others in AV lab, I gotta talk to my dad" she said before running from the room.

"Morgan!" Nick called after her, debating whether or not he should tell her what Greg said.

It didn't matter anyway, Morgan kept running, she was a woman on a mission, and Nick knew you didn't mess with one of those. Instead, the Texan just looked after her with a worried frown and a sigh of sadness before going to find the others.

Nick found Russell, Finn and Sara all gathered in Russell's office, along with Greg's parents. They had been waiting for the official ransom call for the last couple of hours now, telling them where to meet, but so far none had come. Greg's mother was still a mess, as her husband rubbed her back soothingly and whispered words of comfort to her, words that Nick knew right now would be meaningless.

"Guys, Morgan has an idea" Nick announced as he entered the room "She's just gone to talk with Ecklie so we can make it happen"

"Does she know where my son is?" Rose Sanders asked weepily.

"Maybe" Nick replied, although he wished he could give a more conclusive answer. "We received a call from Greg…"

"What?" Sara said in surprise "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…I'm sorry it was all too fast. He said he was calling from a phone box he'd escaped to, and he must have told Morgan something about his location" Nick explained.

"How did he sound?" Greg's father asked cautiously. The thought only made his wife cry harder.

"Tired" Nick replied "And…really roughed up…scared" he said truthfully.

"Wait, you said Greg escaped?" Russell pressed.

"Yeah but…they captured him" Nick said regrettably "We heard them…" his voice began to crack "we heard them hitting him" a tear escaped his eye then and Finn came forward to give him a tight hug in comfort.

"What can we do now Mister Russell?" Greg's father asked quietly.

"Greg said he didn't want you to go through with the ransom" Nick interrupted quietly "He said to tell you not to go. He didn't want to put you in danger"

"Oh Gregory" Rose breathed as she shakily wiped her eyes "He's always been selfless, you know"

"We do" Sara said, thinking back to after Greg had been beaten and he'd asked her to process the scene first.

"Well _I_ want to go through with it" Ryan Sanders said firmly "I will do anything to get my son back. The life of my child will always come before my own, no matter how old he is"

"I can agree with you on that" Russell said.

"Well, Morgan wants some of us to meet her in the AV lab" Nick explained.

"You, DB and Sara go ahead. I'll stay with Mister and Missus Sanders" Finn offered.

The three other CSI's nodded before heading from the room.

* * *

Morgan, meanwhile, had reached her father's office where he was sat looking like he was trying to get some paper work done, but failing miserably.

"Dad!" Morgan exclaimed as she entered the room. Ecklie looked up at her with sympathetic eyes; he hated seeing his daughter so distressed. "I think I have a way of tracking down Greg" she explained, coming to a stop at his desk. "But I need you to get on the phone to whoever is in charge of the police databases in Arizona and get them to allow us access"

"How do you know Greg's in Arizona?" Ecklie asked, although he was already picking up the phone.

"I…I just do" Morgan replied. She couldn't tell her father about the phone call, it was too personal and she knew he'd only worry about her.

Morgan waited rather impatiently; hanging on her father's every word. Finally, Ecklie hung and up and smiled at his daughter "We'll be online in ten minutes"

"Yes! Thank you dad" Morgan said, so overwhelmed with emotion that she practically jumped on her father for a hug.

"Whoa, steady on M!" Ecklie laughed, but he basked in the moment of having his daughter back in his arms "I'm so sorry about what happened at the hospital Morgan, I know that you can take care of yourself now…but you'll just have to accept the fact you're always going to be my little girl, and the thought of losing you terrifies me. I just want you to be safe"

"I know dad" Morgan whispered "I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that, I know you were only saying those things because you love me, and I really appreciate you looking out for me"

"You're worth it, you always will be" Ecklie said as the pulled away and smiled at each other. "Now go on, go get your boyfriend back"

"Dad!" Morgan exclaimed with a blush. "You'd really be okay if Greg and I were together like that?" she asked sheepishly.

"I can think of worse" Ecklie said with a shrug and Morgan tapped his arm lightly in Greg's defence, but they both laughed.

"I gotta go" Morgan said finally "Thank you!" she called once more as she hurried from the room.

Just as promised Nick, Sara and Russell were waitng for her. "What you got, Morgan?" Russell asked.

"Well, my dad called in a favour with the Arizona Police Departments and they're allowing us access to their databases." The blonde explained as she logged onto a computer. "So, I was hoping we could use some data eliminating software to find where Greg is."

"Oh, I remember Catherine and Grissom doing something similar to track down a truck years ago" Sara said as Morgan pulled up a map of Arizona.

"Okay, so to start with, we know Greg was just outside the 100 mile boarder of Vegas, because he told us so" Morgan said "so we can get rid of anyone living say…beyond a 150 mile radius" the change occurred on the map as Morgan typed it in.

"Alright" Russell said "Now bring up all people in that area who are registered owners of the 'Colt Gold Cup Elite .38 Super' guns" Russell said.

Morgan did so, and 5 flashing points remained. "Okay, now out of those gun owners, we need to pinpoint which ones are also registered owners of the 'Bentley Continental GT' car" Nick recalled. Again, Morgan typed in the command.

There was just one flashing point left. The tension within the room at that point could be cut with a knife, as Morgan clicked on the point. An image and a name occurred. Antonio Medina.

"We got him" Morgan said, her voice filled with some kind of relief. She could have cried; they were so close to getting Greg now.

"Alright, Sara get on the phone to the police department that monitors the area, tell them to get to that house" Russell instructed. Sara nodded and ran from the room. "I'm going to sort us out a helicopter; we need to get down there fast. You two are on ground patrol" he said to Nick and Morgan "Get Brass, get in your cars, and make your way down there now"

"You got it" Nick replied and Russell left the room. Morgan went to go next, but Nick grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Nick?" she said in confusion "Come on, we gotta go!"

"No" Nick said quietly "No, you're staying here, Morgan"

"What!?" the blonde CSI said incredulously. "Nick, you can't seriously expect me to…"

"Greg said they were going to kill you Morgan!" Nick blurted out before he could stop himself "Greg agreed to marry Valentina, because Antonio said he'd kill you if he didn't" Morgan was shocked by this; Greg was going through all this pain and torture…just for her? "You can't go anywhere near those people, you need to stay here where it's safe"

"Nick, I know you think you're only doing what's best for me but please…please I have to see Greg with my own two eyes to know he's okay" Morgan explained with fresh tears in her own eyes.

"And you will, once we bring him back here safe and sound" Nick said "_Please_ Morgan, I promised Greg I'd protect you…and I couldn't break that promise to him…or too myself"

"Okay…" Morgan replied reluctantly. The look on Nick's face only made her realise it was because he was scared of losing her, and she couldn't stand to see Nick upset either, he'd become like a big brother to her. "Okay…but bring him back safe" she whispered before embracing the Texan in a tight hug.

Sara entered the room again and the pair broke apart "I talked to the officers down there; they're going to get cops down straight away. Russell and Finn are taking the chopper, and I'm coming with you guys on ground route."

"Actually, one of us should probably stay with Greg's parents in case Antonio decides to call" Morgan pointed out "I don't mind staying" she said looking at Nick.

"Well, if you're sure?" Sara said and Morgan nodded. "Alright Nick, let's go"

"We're going to bring him home, Morgan" Nick said, rubbing the younger CSI's arm soothingly, before following Sara out the room.

Morgan went to find Greg's parents in Russell's office and explained what was going on. They seemed both relieved and even more frightened at the same time. Morgan said she'd give them some time alone and went to talk to Hodges for a while as a distraction.

After about half an hour, Morgan let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She needed to step outside for a moment for some air.

Heading outside the lab, Morgan wondered up and down the front of the building, trying to contemplate everything that had been happening over the past few days. It seemed so surreal, that just three days ago they had all been at that bar, laughing and joking…and now here they were. They were so close to getting Greg back now, but as Morgan knew, things _never _ran that smoothly.

Suddenly, Morgan heard a click from behind her. The CSI inhaled sharply and whirled around, only to come face to face with a figure of a man emerging from the shadows. It was Adrian… and he was holding a gun.

"They really shouldn't have left you alone, _chica_" he said with a twisted smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG, I got **_**9 reviews **_**on the last chapter, I just… you have no idea how happy that made me, thank you so much :') So, to say thank you, and to say sorry for taking so long to update, here is a super long chapter for you XD I hope my portrayal of Ecklie is okay here. Poor Morgan and her tendancy to end up being kidnapped :/  
**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Missing and Meeting **

"What the hell do you want from me?" Morgan tried to ask confidently, but her voice betrayed her.

"I am your worst nightmare" Adrian replied, still keeping the barrel of the gun trained on Morgan's stomach.

"That's a bit cliché isn't it?" Morgan countered. The CSI went for her own gun, but cursed under her breath when she realised she'd left it inside.

Adrian smiled "Ironic isn't it, how he made you stay behind to keep you safe, yet you are in the greatest danger of them all"

"Nick meant well" Morgan defended her friend. "Now, are you going to take me to Greg or not?"

Adrian looked at her surprised "You're not going to scream? Shout? Fight me?"

"No" Morgan replied honestly "why else would you be here if it wasn't to take me with you? If it was simply to kill me you'd have done it by now"

Adrian let out a low chuckle which shook Morgan to her very core "You know Chica; you are very clever for a little blonde girl"

"And you're very patronizing for a man sent to do somebody else's dirty work" Morgan taunted, but Adrian just burst out laughing.

"You are very feisty, I like you!" he said. The laughter suddenly stopped and the twisted smile reappeared "It's a shame really…"

"Do whatever you want to me" Morgan said, concern for herself now near non-existent. "Just take me to Greg first"

"Fine" Adrian said bluntly "But on my terms" he said pulling some rope out of his jacket. "I will tie your hands behind your back and gag your mouth. You'll lie in the back of the car and then I'll take you to lover boy"

"Whatever it takes" Morgan said quietly , and gave a slight shudder as she turned to let the man bind her wrists.

The CSI winced in pain as Adrian pulled the ropes tight, nearly cutting off the blood circulation to Morgan's hands. Then, a gag was placed over her mouth and Morgan could taste the rough material with disgust. Finally, the CSI's phone was ripped from her back pocket and thrown carelessly to the ground.

Morgan had always considered herself a strong person, which is why she felt angry with herself for _letting_ herself be kidnapped. But she was doing this for Greg, to see his face, in the flesh, after so many days of missing him. No doubt he'd look a bit of a state, but Morgan would take care of him and never let him from her sight ever again.

"Okay, now get in the car" Adrian instructed as he pointed the gun into the small of Morgan's back and pushed her forward. The mobster opened the door and Morgan climbed inside "Now, lay down" he instructed.

Morgan obediently did so and Adrian slammed the door shut, and for the first time since the gangster had showed up, Morgan felt the tears begin to well in her eyes.

* * *

When Greg woke up, he found himself in yet another unfamiliar place. He was no longer stuffed in the back of a car, nor was he in the grand house he had found like a cage. Instead, he was sat in a chair, wrists tied to the arms, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Someone had shaved the scruff which had been beginning to form on his chin and put makeup on his face to cover the bruises. He was also unsettled to learn that someone had actually undressed him whilst he was unconscious and put him in another suit.

Greg started struggling with the binds but it was no use, he still had an excruciating pain in his hand and across his torso, as well as his left arm being rendered useless because the bullet in his shoulder had finally caused it to go numb. The CSI just looked at himself in the mirror, eyes heavy from not sleeping for 3 days, a little weight lost, wearing the makeup as a mask to shield the outside world from his hurt and fears.

Greg found himself questioning what he had become over the past few days. A slave to Valentina, pushing her lips against him when he didn't want her to. A punch bag for Adrian, he obviously found the CSI easy to push about and thought Greg wouldn't fight back anymore. And, Greg was the last hope for Antonio, the last hope of keeping his daughter in the country and gaining the money he felt he was owed. Greg was ashamed for letting himself be used like this and he didn't doubt the others would be too.

And then he thought of Morgan, how she said she'd come for him and could figure out where he was. There was a part of Greg which hoped she wouldn't come, just to keep her out of danger. But there was a part of him which did, because if Greg was truly going to go through with this, he had to say goodbye properly and let his feelings be known.

The door opened behind the CSI in the small room, and Isaac came inside. Greg gave no sign of acknowledgment, just kept staring at himself in the mirror – not even when he was lying in that alley years ago did he feel so helpless.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled, boy" Isaac spoke with a somewhat impressed smile. "It was a sneaky plan I give you that. As for knocking one of our guys out, well I didn't think you had it in you"

"Where are we?" Greg asked through seething teeth, trying to ignore anything else Isaac had said.

"Well you put our whole operation at risk when you contacted your friends" Isaac explained "So we thought we better move the wedding along"

"What?" Greg asked, his eyes going wide.

"We are here, at the place you and Valentina shall be married, boy" Isaac informed him. "And you will be married in about…six hours' time"

And suddenly the clock in the room started ticking louder to Greg.

* * *

Ecklie was heading through the lab when he spotted the couple sat alone in Russell's office. The woman was sobbing relentlessly into her husband's shoulder, who wore a heavily worried look in his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm Sherriff Ecklie" the director introduced himself "Can I be of any assistance?"

"You are one of Greg's bosses?" Ryan Sanders asked. He remembered his son mentioning an Ecklie a few times…although some of the comments he made couldn't exactly be repeated.

"You must be Greg's parents" Ecklie said giving them a sympathetic smile. He knew their grief, when Morgan had gone missing in the helicopter, he'd felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped away from him.

"Yes, the young woman…Morgan, she said we should wait here until she returned, but she hasn't come back yet" Greg's father explained.

"Well, that's my daughter" Ecklie said with a soft smile "She's all grown up now yet she's still not where she's supposed to be"

"Your daughter?" Rose Sanders asked in surprise as she wiped her eyes. "Greg is very fond of her, you know. He talks about her alot"

"Yes…and I think she is very fond of him" Ecklie replied. He had come to accept this now, at first he couldn't believe that goofy lab tech he'd met 15 years ago could end up dating his daughter. "Greg's a good kid" Ecklie said sincerely "And I have no doubt we'll find him"

"Thank you" Greg's mother replied "Your daughter is very beautiful…and she is very sweet. I wonder where she went?"

Ecklie frowned a little "How long has she been gone?"

"Over an hour ago" Ryan replied. "She said she would give us some time to talk, and return in about 10 minutes or so…she never did"

Ecklie suddenly felt a strange sinking feeling "Excuse me, I better go look for her" he said and briskly turned from the room.

The worried father checked all over the lab, asking everyone in his way if they had seen Morgan in the past hour or so. Ecklie's heart began to beat harder against his chest when they all answered no. He tried calling Morgan but it just went straight to voice mail. He went outside to see if Morgan's car was still in the parking lot, discovering it was, he thought she couldn't have gone far. He tried calling her again, and that was when he heard a ringing just from around the side of the building.

Rounding the corner, Ecklie's eyes widened in horror as he found Morgan's phone, smashed on the ground. The frantic father's breathing quickened as he rest a shaky hand against this forehead. This couldn't be happening, not again, he couldn't have lost his daughter again.

Taking out his phone once more, Ecklie unsteadily began to dial "Russell…" he breathed as the supervisor answered "They've taken her too, I know they have. They've taken my daughter…"

* * *

When Greg was a kid, his mother would often tell him how his wedding day would be the best day of his life. He would have met the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to love and to hold, to do anything for, and she would feel the same away. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect fairy tale.

Well, now Greg realised what total shit that was. He was marrying the devils daughter, not his perfect princess, and he had to be practically dragged down the aisle in chains, hiding his wounds. He was no feisty and loved up Prince Charming. This could well be the first fairy tale were the heroes didn't get their happy ending. Morgan was Greg's hero, the one he really loved…and now she would never know.

There was just four hours left before the fake wedding. The door opened and Adrian entered, he smiled at Greg in his twisted way.

"Come along, the bride wishes to see you" he said, untying Greg. "And she has got you a little wedding present…she is going to let you say goodbye" Greg's head starting racing, what the hell did he mean by that?

The CSI was lead to what appeared to be another dressing room, just a few doors away. Adrian opened the door and shoved him inside. Greg's eyes widened in shock, because there, slumped on a chair before him, was the face he'd been longing to see for days, and thought he was never going to see again.

"Morgan" he breathed in horror. Her head was bowed, she didn't appear conscious. Greg ran over to her "Morgan!" he exclaimed, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her cheek with his hand. "Morgs please wake up" he quietly begged.

"Greg…" a low mumble replied as Morgan slowly lifted her head. "Greg, you're here" she said with a bitter sweet smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've missed you so much" she confessed.

"I've missed you too" Greg said with a tear escaping his own eyes. "I'm so sorry they dragged you into this, I'm so, so sorry" he said lowering his head with shame.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Morgan told him. "I didn't fight when he said he'd take me to you. I just wanted to see you so badly."

"You shouldn't have" Greg said firmly "I'm not worth risking your life for"

"Yes you are, Greg." Morgan replied sincerely "I would do anything for you" she reached up to cup his cheek in return, but Greg let out a hiss of pain and flinched away. Morgan looked at the powder now on her fingers "They put makeup on you?" she said in horror.

"To hide the bruises" he said with a sad smile "But that's the least of my problems…I can't move my right hand" he said with a humourless laugh. Morgan found nothing funny about this at all. She hated to see the pain Greg was in, the fear that was so evident in his eyes.

"We're going to get you out of this" Morgan whispered firmly as she looked him in the eyes "We're going to get you out of this I promise"

"I won't let them kill you, Morgan" Greg said firmly. "I should probably kill them for bringing you here" he added, giving Adrian a cold look over his shoulder.

"That's not who you are" Morgan told him gently.

The door to the room opened again, Valentina strode in, her hair and make-up already prepared.

"There is my husband to be" she said with twisted glee. Both Greg and Morgan felt sick at the thought. "Not long to go now, you are invited of course" she said to Morgan.

"You're sick" The female CSI seethed through gritted teeth "Our friends will find us and then you and you sadistic father will rot in hell"

Valentina pouted "Well that's not nice, after such a nice invitation. You are the guest of honour! Besides, if you hadn't introduced Greg and I, this wouldn't be happening" she smirked.

Morgan immediately turned away and bit back a sob. This was true, she knew it, and it just hurt so much to hear it out loud.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Greg jumped to Morgan's defence as he turned to Valentina "There is not a fibre of my body that blames Morgan for this, just you and your cruel scheme." Morgan turned back around and gave him a small smile, although the guilt was still eating away at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry _novio_" she said, walking forward and running a hand through Greg' hair "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought I would be kind and let you say goodbye" she bent over and turned Greg's head to face her "Because as of tonight, you are all mine" she said seductively, before forcing her lips onto his. Greg whimpered and turned his head away, but still she continued to kiss along his cheek and neck.

"Stop it!" Morgan suddenly yelled and Valentina pulled away in surprise. The blonde was so angry at the sight of the woman forcing herself up the man she loved "Can't you see he doesn't like you even touching him? He's disgusted by you, he doesn't love you"

"He will learn" Valentina said sharply. "There will be more of that later" she whispered in Greg's ear "It is our wedding night after all" Greg tensed at this and Morgan's eyes grew wide.

"I won't" Greg said with a wobbly voice.

"We'll see about that" Valentina replied as she stood up again. "Now, I must get ready and you must fix your hair" she said to Greg, running a hand through his now mangled spikes "You must look your best" and with that she turned and left the room.

"Greg…she…I won't…" Morgan stuttered, not sure what to say anymore. Every cliché she could have said about everything being alright seemed meaningless now.

"Ssh, it's okay" Greg reassured her. "Valentina said I have to say goodbye, and that's what I'm going to do, just in case…"he said with a sad smile. Morgan opened her mouth to protest but Greg put a finger to her lips "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Morgan Brody, and when I laid eyes on you, I realised what I really wanted all along. It was you…I love you" Greg finally said it, he finally told Morgan how he felt…and it felt damn good, nothing would probably become of it, but at least she knew now.

Morgan opened her mouth to reply, but Adrian suddenly stepped forward and dragged Greg to his feet "How dare you tell another woman you love her when you are about to be married!" he snarled. "Now get out!" he dragged Greg from the room.

Morgan was once again left alone and she couldn't help but break down in sobs. She'd found Greg, but not under the pretences she'd wanted, and he'd just been ripped away from her again. But Greg loved her, and she'd never felt so happy to hear someone say that.

However, now, she may never get to say it back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I got loads of reviews again so many, many gracious thanks for that, I just love the feedback and really appreciate it! This chapter is quite focused on the rest of the team, but don't worry, we're well on our way to the climax now, not long to go ;)**

**Please Review :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pressure**

Finn and Russell arrived at Antonio's home in Arizona, only they found something they didn't expect. Nothing; They searched the whole house along with a couple of cops they'd brought and a swat team from Arizona, but they found no Greg, no Valentina, nobody. Both CSI's started to get frustrated and worried at the thought they may have the wrong house, when Finn came across the room Greg had been held captive in.

Finn walked over to the far corner were Greg had been hiding himself, finding blood drops all over the place, as well as the tattered remains of some blood stained bed sheets. She ran the material through her gloved fingers and felt like she could cry. She knew the red substance belonged to Greg, it had to. She had not seen the video and therefore didn't know just what a bad state Greg was in, but she was beginning to get the picture.

Russell meanwhile, had found the basement where the video was made, so they at least knew it definitely was the same house. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, and Russell couldn't get the image out of his mind of Greg just hanging their vulnerably. Again, there was some more blood on the floor, and the camera was still standing in the far corner. Finn soon came down to find him.

"They must have known we were coming" The female CSI stated with annoyance. "They must have moved Greg someplace else"

"Well, he did escape" Russell pointed out "but by what Morgan and Nick said, it sounds like they recaptured him"

"You don't…You don't think…" Finn started, but bowed her head and shook it. She couldn't bear the thought.

"No, I don't think they would have killed Greg" Russell stated, as he caught on. "They've come too far; they've worked too hard to keep him here. Antonio is the kind of guy who will keep going until he gets what he wants"

"So, you think maybe they moved the…_wedding,_ forward?" Finn asked – using the term wedding on a very loose basis. "They must have known we were closing in on them and they were running out of time"

"Yeah, it would seem likely" Russell spoke as he scanned the room, hoping there would be some kind of clue or message as to where they might go.

"You think they might head back to Vegas?" Finn asked. "I mean if you want a wedding done quick, that's the best place to go"

"I know but…doesn't that seem too obvious to you?" Russell countered.

"Yes…a little _too _obvious" Finn said with a small smirk, Russell gave her a confused frown as an indication she needed to elaborate. "Antonio has managed to play us for this long, and he wants to keep on going. Don't you see? He loves this game of cat and mouse! He loves the chase, and he loves the fact he thinks he's in control"

"So, he thinks that by sending us in the wrong direction, that'll give him a clear run to Vegas" DB stated.

"Right" Finn nodded "We've crossed paths with him at some point. If we're all over here in Arizona, whose gunna deal with him back in Vegas? Nobody else knows the case like we do. Nobody knows _Greg _like we do."

"But even if we head back to Vegas, how can we track them down then?" Russell asked. It was unlike him to be so pessimistic about a case, but after days of stress and worry, he was finding it hard to cope anymore.

"Well that's the thing. Antonio maybe in our territory right now, but we're also in his" Finn said with a smug smile. "There must be some clue around here as to where they are heading, and I think our best bet is Valentina."

"How so?" Russell asked curiously.

Once again, Finn smiled "She may be a psychotic bitch…and that wasn't an over exaggeration…but if she's just like any other girl, she'll have had her wedding planned fora _long_ time. Even if it is just a quickie."

"So, you think she may have the plans somewhere?" Russell caught on.

"Correct, I'm going to track down her room and take a good search" Finn said and briskly left the room, praying that her theory would amount to something.

Russell meanwhile, decided he should check in with the others to let them know what he and Finn had found so far, or rather what they hadn't. But, just as the supervisor pulled out his phone to call Nick, the phone started ringing and Ecklie's name started flashing across.

"Hey Conrad…" Russell said with defeated sigh, but he didn't get chance to say much else.

_"Russell…"_ the frantic sheriff cut him off _"They've taken her too, I know they have. They've taken my daughter…"_

"No" Russell said, not even willing to begin comprehending what Ecklie was implying "No, Morgan is with Nick…"

"_No she's not!" _Ecklie yelled, clearly getting frustrated _"She stayed behind with Greg's parents, but then she wondered off and I found her phone…" _the man trailed off, as the realisation of his daughter being missing hit him once more. "_Are you at the house yet? Is she there?"_

DB pinched the bridge of his nose "No, no Conrad I'm sorry, no one is here, not Greg, not Antonio…"

"_Well where the hell are they?!" _ Ecklie commanded to know.

"We currently suspect they're in Vegas" Russell informed him. "We think they knew we were onto them and wanted to get the wedding done fast, although God knows why they took Morgan...but they wouldn't kill her, Greg would never marry Valentina if they did. They're probably using Morgan as leverage to make sure Greg will go through with their plan."

_"Do know how many chapels are in Vegas?"_ Ecklie said, sounding exasperated _"Who knows if we'll find them in time"_

"Don't worry, Finn's working on that" Russell told him "But right now, I need you to hang tight whilst we look around. Morgan will be okay, I promise, we'll get her back" the supervisor struggled to tell if he sounded like he believed his own words.

"_I can't just sit here and do nothing DB…" _Ecklie said.

"Well if you can, gather as many spare cops as possible and get them going around the wedding chapels one by one and searching" Russell instructed. "I gotta go; I have to tell Nick and Sara what's going on"

"_Alright…" _Ecklie replied, and hung up, deciding to take Russell's advice as he didn't know what else to do.

"Russell!" Finn ran back into the room with a smile on her face only to find her old friend with his head buried in his hands. "What's up?" she asked concernedly.

"I'll explain later, what you find?" Russell asked.

Finn held up a folder "What did I tell you, all in here. Her perfect dress, flowers, but most importantly, location" she said, turning to the correct page.

"Nice work" Russell said with a smile, he was starting to feel his optimism come back already. "Get the LVPD down to this place _now,_ I gotta call Nick…"

* * *

Nick and Sara hadn't really managed to get far from Vegas. Sara was driving, because of the state of mind Nick seemed to be in, she feared he might have crashed if he'd been the one at the wheel. The traffic for that time of day had been ridiculous, and Sara found herself gripping more and more tightly at the steering wheel in frustration. Nick had taken to just staring out the window with his hand on his forehead, the worried expression never leaving his face for a moment.

"We're close, you know that right?" Sara suddenly spoke up, never knowing Nick to be so quiet.

"There's a difference between being close, and actually being _there_" Nick mumbled. He turned to look at Sara "I'm not going to stop worrying until we find Greg, and I see for myself that he's alive"

"Hey, he _is_ alive" Sara said firmly.

"I know, I just…" Nick was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "It's Russell…" he informed Sara. "Hey boss, give me something good" the Texan pleaded as he answered the phone.

"_Sorry, Nick…" _Russell said _"Greg's not here, but we think we know where they're heading to. You need to turn back to Vegas"_

Nick didn't even wait for an explanation "Sara, turn around, get us back to Vegas!" he exclaimed. The female CSI didn't wait for an explanation either, before she turned around in the nearest gap. "So, what's going on?"

"_We think after Greg escaped they decided to get on with the wedding, the place they are supposed to be getting married is in Vegas" _Russell explained. _"I'm going to send you the address…but…there's something else…" _the supervisor sighed.

"Russell?" Nick said cautiously. "What's going on?" he asked. Sensing the fear In Nick's voice, Sara too was starting to feel tense and worried.

"_By the looks of it…. Antonio has taken Morgan too" _Russell said solemnly.

"Oh my God" Nick breathed "No, no, no" he mumbled.

Sara watched as her friend's face paled and his hand began to shake. The female CSI decided to take action, and pried the phone from Nick's shaking hand. He didn't even seem to notice it was gone as he just kept staring ahead.

"Russell, it's Sara, what's going on?" she asked firmly. Russell reiterated to her everything he'd just told Nick. Sara sighed in frustration and slammed her palm against the wheel "Why can't we just catch a break?" she asked incredulously.

"_Well, we may finally get one if you guys can make it down to this chapel_" Russell stated. _"Finn and I are going to make our way back ASAP, but we need to process some of the house first. So, I need you to take charge for me over there" _

"Don't worry, I got it covered" Sara said determinedly. "We're on our way now."

"_Alright, good luck" _Russell said, although his confidence was not showing.

"You too" Sara said, before hanging up and placing the phone on the cup holder. "You alright?" she asked Nick.

"How the hell can I be alright!?" Nick finally exploded "My best friend is still missing, and now Morgan's gone too and it's all my fault" he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey…" Sara started.

"No, no don't you _dare _say it's not my fault!" Nick all but yelled. Sara remained calm, understanding that he needed to vent. "I told Morgan to stay behind, how is it _not_ my fault?!"

"You didn't know, okay?" Sara tried to reassure him "You were just trying to protect her, and Morgan knew that. She appreciated that"

"Maybe so, but I put her even worse danger. I promised Morgan I'd look out for her… I promised Greg… " Nick tailed away, he turned to look at Sara and he had tears running down his cheeks. It hurt Sara to see him that way.

"Nick, your intentions were good, that's all that matters, as well as the fact Morgan knows you would _never_ want this to happen and didn't expect it to." Sara told him "It doesn't matter now, because we're going to get them back, right now, Morgan _and_ Greg. Just be strong for them."

Nick wiped his eyes as he got his emotions under control "Thanks Sara" he whispered. "I'm so glad I've got you to keep me sane"

"Don't mention it" The female CSI replied "Now, let's go get our brother and sister back"

* * *

Greg had been kept away from Morgan and anyone else for that matter in the hours running up to the wedding. He didn't like the thought of her being so close, yet not being able to comfort her. There was just 5 minutes to go now. 5 minutes before Greg was forced into his loveless façade.

_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. _Greg thought gloomily _and here comes the groom, walking to his doom. _

Suddenly the door opened, and Adrian entered along with another muscular looking man, both clad is black suits. Suitable, Greg thought, as this felt more like his funeral than a wedding.

"It's time" the man spoke low and gruff. Greg didn't say a word as he slowly rose from his chair and was lead from the room. It was true; he did feel like a dead man walking.

He was taken to the small chapel were they were to be married. It was covered with lilies – _the flowers of death, Greg _thought_, too many signs. _The man who would conduct the ceremony was waitng at the front along with Antonio. Valentina had not arrived yet, but Greg was more worried by the fact he didn't know where Morgan was either.

Greg walked forward slowly, his legs shaking so hard he felt like he was going to collapse at any minute. He tried desperately to hold back his tears of anguish; he just couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He reached the front of the room and Antonio clapped him on the back "Come on, let's see a smile on your face boy, you're getting married!" he said with a smile of his own. Greg just looked at him blankly. "I want to hear you say those words now, just so we can be clear. Come on you, you know the ones! Say it; say what you will say to my daughter."

Greg gave a shaky sigh, and a tear slipped down his cheek as he turned away and whispered "I do".


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but I had really bad writers block for this part because I couldn't figure how to write down what I wanted to say XD So, admittedly I don't think this is my best work, and sorry if it drags a little, but please try and bear with me! **

**Please Review :) xx (If I get to 100 this chapter then I am gunna freak!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Wedding or Funeral **

Morgan felt like she was going crazy, and that was if she hadn't reached that stage already. There was no clock in the room she was locked in, so the blonde had no way of knowing what time it was, no way of knowing how long she had to rescue Greg from his cruel and unjust fate like she had promised.

She had been tied down to the chair, arms pulled back and wrists firmly bound together. She'd tried pulling on them up until the point where her wrists had started to bleed from the rope rubbing against her skin. However, Morgan was not strong enough to break free, and she hated herself for that, she hated she couldn't help Greg. Then again, she hated Greg more.

"How could you do this to me?" Morgan yelled in frustration, with tears streaming down her face. She somehow hoped that Greg could hear, just so long as he was nearby "Greg, I hate you for doing this! I can't live without you, I can't!" she let her head hang forward as she began to sob.

She still blamed herself for this, and Morgan felt there was nothing she could do to make up for it, even she did manage to rescue Greg in the end. She wasn't mad at Greg really, she was mad at herself. He was doing this for her, had already been through hell and back, all for Morgan's sake…and she couldn't for the life of her think why.

She'd known Greg had a crush on her for a while, yet she'd never done anything to act on it, she kind of liked the chase, being a tease…not that she wanted Greg to beg. Morgan realised how shallow that was now, and wished she'd just told Greg from the beginning that she liked him too. Except it was more than that now…it was love…Morgan loved Greg. And she was going to tell him that, even if it was the last thing she would do.

A while later and a click signalled to Morgan that the door was being opened. The CSI let out a sharp breath and shakily raised her head as she tried to get her emotions back under control.

She was met by a woman, hands on hips, wearing a white dress which complimented every sleek curve of her slender body. The garment draped all the way to the ground with a trail behind and was dotted with shimmering sequences around the low cut neckline. Valentina stood looking pure as anything in white, yet her soul and mind was anything but.

_Shit _Morgan thought disgruntledly _why does she have to look so freakin' perfect all the time? I was expecting red since she is the spawn of Satan. _

"You think Greg will like it?" Valentina asked as she did a full turn.

"No, I think he prefers a little more grace, a little less face" Morgan replied with a smirk, referring to the ridiculous amount of make-up the witch was wearing. The blonde guessed the deep crimson red on Valentina's lips was more likely to be blood than lipstick.

"Say's you; you look like a freakin' doll! With your blond curls and your big blue eyes, rosy cheeks…"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh humourlessly at this jealous rant. Valentina clearly knew that Greg loved the blonde CSI, and the mobster's daughter hated the fact, because she clearly wanted Greg's love and affection all to herself, even if the wedding was just so she could stay in the country.

"Some of us are just naturally beautiful, other's pay for daddy to make them look that way" Morgan said with a lopsided smile, causing Valentina to storm forward and slap the blond harshly across the cheek, but Morgan wouldn't even let a cry of pain leave her lips, she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction.

"I won, Blondie. Game over. "Valentina snarled, right up in Morgan's face "Your little lover boy is mine…for now…after we've been married long enough to make it seem legit, I can't promise what will happen to him" she said with a twisted smile.

"Don't you dare…" Morgan started through seething teeth, but she couldn't begin to comprehend the fear she was also feeling.

"Oh, I dare" Valentina said with narrowed eyes "I always get what I want, okay? I'm daddies little girl" she said fluttering her eyelashes "And to be honest, I just thrive on creating chaos"

"Well then you're a sick psychopath who deserves to rot behind bars" Morgan fumed "Although, that's always been obvious"

Valentina just smiled before turning away "It's time" she stated simply "My new husband will be waiting for me" she said, turning to look at the CSI again with a smile of pleasure at the obvious stress and torment she was causing Morgan. "I will send Adrian to bring you.."

"I will die before I let this happen" Morgan spoke firmly.

The corners of Valentina's lips twisted up in a vindictive way "That's a very bold statement… I might hold you to that one" She said before leaving the room with a flourish.

Morgan barely had time to let this sink in before Adrian arrived, ready to take her to the 'wedding'.

_To take me to Greg…_

* * *

Greg had probably only been stood waiting for Valentina to arrive for about 5 minutes, but for him it seemed like an eternity. The CSI felt his pounding heart was going to break through his skin any minute, and that the fearful shake that wracked his body would never cease. Antonio had gone to meet Valentina to walk her down the aisle, as was tradition, but Greg was also pretty sure part of marriage tradition was the binding of true love, not of false pretences.

Isaac was stood beside the CSI "Here comes your love" he whispered into Greg's ear "Your true love that is…"

Greg was a little confused by this and turned to see Morgan being forced to link arms with Adrian as they sat in one of the pews. Greg could see the great fear he was feeling reflected in Morgan's eyes, he hated to see the beautiful blue orbs tarnished in such a way.

He could see in the blonde's eyes that she was saying to him_ I'll get you out, I'll get you out I promise, _but Greg just gave her a subtle shake of his head, letting her know that there was nothing she could do, and not to try anything to put herself in harm's way. The room was swarming with Adrian's men, and Greg knew full well that they were all hiding guns, so there was no way he and Morgan could fight them off alone. He only had to hope that by some miracle, Nick and the rest of the team would arrive soon.

Greg watched in despair as Morgan lowered her head, and saw a few perfectly formed droplets drip from her eyes. The male CSI sighed, he wanted more than anything to pull Morgan into his arms and tell her everything was alright, he'd never wanted her to shed tears over him, he wasn't worthy of her unhappiness.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Valentina in her wedding attire, her father at her right side. Greg had often thought what it would be like to see the women he would love forever and marry walk down the aisle, how he would smile at her and think himself the luckiest man in the world. But now that feeling could never exist, because the real woman Greg wanted to see walk down the aisle was sat down by a Spanish mobster crying tears of despair.

Greg let out a shaky sigh and felt the tears welling in his eyes once more as Valentina and her father made their way to the front of the room. Valentina was smiling as if butter wouldn't melt, and Greg felt his body begin to tremble even harder as she arrived beside him, and Antonio stood right behind.

As the conductor of the ceremony began to speak, Greg could just hear mumbled noises which he couldn't even place into words. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, after so many days of fear and pain it had all came down to this. It came to the moment where they had to say their vows, and Greg was made to go first. He repeated the words like some old ritual, but his tone seemed so dead and dull, they appeared to have little meaning. He couldn't believe he was letting himself be used like this, but Morgan's life meant more.

I, Gregory Hojem Sanders, take you, Valentina Medina, to be my lawfully wedded wife…" the words were trembled. Normally people got emotional because they were so happy, but Greg, he was so scared "…to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…" he took a sharp breath as tears began to stream down his face "…until death do us part…" he finished in a whisper. Greg bowed his head, feeling ashamed, and he could hear Morgan's shaky sobs behind him, which only made him cry harder.

Now, it was Valentina's turn. As soon as she said her 'I do's' she and Greg would officially be married, and there would be no escape for the CSI then.

About halfway through the mobster's daughter saying her vows, the doors of the chapel suddenly burst open. Everyone in the room spun round, either in shock or outrage at being disrupted. Valentina had a face like thunder, but Greg and Morgan's tears soon turned into one's of relief.

Brass, Sara, and Nick stormed into the room with their guns drawn, followed by some members of swat team.

"Did we miss the part where we get to object?" Brass quipped and smiled at the look of horror on Antonio's face. His plan was coming to a close, but not with the ending he had wanted. "You're all under arrest for so many God Damn reasons I ain't got the time to stand here and list 'em all" the caption said angrily.

"I don't think so" Antonio said calmly, as he grabbed Greg, twisting the CSI round so he was trapped underneath the mobster's arm, with a barrel of a gun pointed to his head.

Adrian also grabbed Morgan, pointing the gun into the blondes back and ushering her up the aisle so that she was stood beside Greg. Nick and Sara were filled with so much emotion at the sight of their missing friends; it was making it hard for them to concentrate on the other people in the room.

Nick was filled with so much relief to see his younger brother again after what had almost been a week, but it sickened and saddened him to see just how physically and emotionally Greg was beaten down. Nick could see the younger man pleading with his eyes for help, feeling so close yet so far from his freedom, and it made Nick more determined than ever to get Greg and Morgan out of there safely.

Sara watched as Morgan discreetly edged her hand over to clasp at Greg's fingers, showing that if they were going to escape or die, they were going to do it together. Sara remembered the conversation she'd have with Morgan at the bar, which now seemed like a life time ago, but she was going to make sure both the youngest CSI's were going to live the rest of their lives out together, just as they had wanted.

"Lower your weapons Antonio!" Brass commanded, not wavering in confidence at all. "It's over, face it, you're outnumbered and there's nothing you can do"

"I still have my leverage" the mobster pointed out, squeezing his arm a little tighter around Greg's throat and cocking the gun. "And we had a deal, didn't we Gregory?" he said in an unusually sweet tone. "He has to marry my daughter, or Morgan dies"

"That's not gonna happen" Nick said through gritted teeth, getting really pissed at this guy's growing smug attitude.

"Fine, if this wedding is not going to happen…" Antonio said taking the safety off his gun. "Then I guess we have no reason for your little friends anymore…but which to kill first…"

"You're the only one who's dying today" Nick threatened.

Antonio just smiled, seeming care free and undeterred. He turned to look at Adrian, who gave him a slight nod. Greg knew, what this signal meant, as he saw the mobster begin to put a little more pressure on the trigger of the gun he was holding to Morgan's head.

"No!" Greg cried, managing to kick Adrian in the side so he fell the floor, letting go of Morgan. "Morgan, go!" he yelled.

But, Morgan had other plans as she grabbed Adrian's dropped gun and held it to Valentina's head.

"Let him go and drop your weapons now or I'll kill her!" Morgan yelled, so beyond angry right now it was unbelievable. "I swear to God I'll kill her!"

For the first time, Antonio looked scared, as the sight of his daughter being held hostage brought the father in him to the surface, and pushed the assertive gang leader back down.

"It appears we've reached a stalemate…" he spoke after a moment "But who dares make the first move…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow you guys, wow. Not only did I reach **_**over**_** 100 reviews but I got 13 just on one chapter which I think is the highest I've ever gotten. So thank you, thank you, thank you times a million for all the support and your lovely comments, I appreciate them all so much :') **

**We're drawing to an end now, but there will be a couple more chapters after this just to sum everything up. Also, I'm super mega jealous of all you people who get the new season tonight, but I'm going to be a good girl and wait for it to come on TV here so I can watch it legally XD doesn't mean I'm not open to spoilers though ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! :) Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Redemption **

No one within the chapel had dared even move for the past five minutes or so, from fear that disturbing the air around them would cause a stray bullet to penetrate the silence, and more importantly, the flesh of one of their loved ones.

Morgan was feeling more in control than she had ever been over the past few days. As she watched Valentina keeping her beady eyes on the barrel of the gun being forced to her head, the blonde CSI couldn't help but feel a thrill of superiority, and the feeling of finally bringing that bitch down to where she belonged. But, no matter what Morgan said, she wasn't sure if she could find the courage to pull the trigger, because even though the woman before her had hurt the man she loved, Morgan felt that killing Valentina would just be giving her the easy way out, and the blonde CSI wanted her to suffer.

Nick, Sara and even Brass on the other hand, remained shocked. They had never seen Morgan act like that before. They knew she was feisty – she was Conrad Ecklie's daughter after all – but this just seemed to be taking it to a whole new level. The two older CSI's felt quite helpless as they looked to Brass for guidance, and they could see that the police captain's mind was turning cogs as he tried to think of a way to get them all out safe, well, all of the law enforcement at least…

Greg was looking desperately in-between Morgan and the others stood by the door. His eyes were questioning Morgan as to why the hell she wouldn't just run for it now she had the chance; go over to Nick, Sara and Brass where she would undoubtedly be safe. She was crazy! Greg hadn't gone through all this just for her to be killed at the last second. He'd done all this to keep her safe…and so far it had amounted to nothing.

He kept looking over at Nick too, desperate eyes telling him to come over and taken Morgan away, but the Texan seemed to pretend that he hadn't noticed, maybe because he was feeling guilty, or maybe Nick himself was just scared, and Greg couldn't say he could blame him for that.

"I haven't got time for this" Antonio muttered eventually. "So, I'll make a deal. You stop pointing that gun at my daughter's head, you let us leave with your boy here" he said, giving a slight nod towards Greg. "Just so we can be sure you won't follow us, and then we'll dump him on the side of the road after a twenty minute head start…"

"You're crazy if you think we'd agree to that!" Nick blurted out "How the hell can we trust psychopathic mobsters like you to withhold your end of the deal!"

"We won't risk Greg's life further like that" Sara spoke sternly.

"Guys…" Greg started quietly.

"Stop this, Greg" Morgan pleaded, knowing exactly what he was going to say "Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for us. You're a good person, we know that, why do you still have to prove it?"

"Because there is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for my family" Greg told her with tears in his eyes, and he saw Morgan's hand holding the gun began to quiver as she tried to hold her composure.

"Well it appears that is something we both agree on" Antonio said "And it's all very touching, but we're not exactly getting anywhere!"

"What about a trade?" Nick said quietly, and then everyone in the room appeared to look at him confused. "What if…you let Greg and Morgan go…and I'll marry Valentina"

"Nick, don't be stupid!" Greg snapped "That's not going to solve anything!"

"It's my fault that this happened to you both" Nick spoke, his voice wobbling a little "Greg, Morgan, you're both my younger siblings, and as your older brother it's my duty to protect you…and I didn't do that"

"Nick…" Sara mumbled under her breath "I told you…"

"You told me it wasn't my fault" Nick replied "but I can't believe you. I should have fought harder when they tried to take Greg, I should have listened to Morgan and not left her behind… I have to try and make it up to them somehow. So, let them go, and you can take me away"

"No!" Greg and Morgan cried in unison, although Antonio seemed to be considering this.

"What do you think my chica?" he asked Valentina.

She appeared to look Nick up and down "Well, he certainly is very handsome, father, a lot more muscle for me to play with" she said with a twisted smile "This scrawny thing here just seemed to shiver and cave under my touch"

Greg looked down at the floor at this and gave a shivery sigh, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, whilst the others all looked horrified at what that might imply.

Brass suddenly took hold of Nick's shoulder and whirled him around to whisper, so they wouldn't be heard by anyone else.

"Nick, if you seriously think that we're going to let these guys take off with you just like that…"

"No, I don't_ seriously_ think that…" Nick responded with a small smile "In fact, I'm kind of relying on the fact you won't… but if it happens, it happens" he turned back around, and Brass felt like this really hadn't explained anything.

"Alright, we'll make the exchange" Antonio said.

"No, forget it, I'd rather you just shoot me in the head!" Greg yelled and Morgan gave him a look to say _shut up you don't mean that!_

Antonio seemed to ignore this outburst anyway. "We'll meet you in the middle of the aisle, just you, no weapons on your side"

"Alright" Nick said calmly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Morgan suddenly spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this!? I hold a gun to your daughter's head and you act like I'm just going to willing let her go, after everything she's done…"

"You don't know what you are doing!" It was Adrian who chimed in this time "You act like you are this tough woman, and yet I have seen you, you little girl, scared and crying, you would not pull that trigger and you know it"

"Don't underestimate me!" Morgan snapped back, not willing to let her confidence or determination betray her.

"This is getting really boring" Antonio said "We make this exchange now!"

"Okay, Morgan, put the gun down" Nick told her. The blonde CSI snapped her head round to look at him, eyes wide and scared "Morgan, it's going to be alright, just do what I say" Nick said firmly. Morgan could see a slight twinkle in his eyes, which she hoped to God, was some kind of plan, as she slowly and shakily put the gun on the ground.

Adrian immediately picked it up, and pointed it into the small of the blonde CSI's back. Antonio readjusted himself into a similar position with Greg.

"Now, you put down your gun" the mob boss commanded, and Nick calmly did so. "Now, walk" he said as he and Antonio steadily began to nudge Greg and Morgan forward, all their steps cautious and slightly on edge.

Nick began to walk forward too, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Sara and Brass as he did so, giving a slight nod, as if to say _you know what to do. _Sara gave a slight nod back, hoping that Nick was going to give them some kind of sign when the time was right.

They stopped in the middle of the room, Nick was stood face-to-face with Greg for the first time in days, and he had to fight the urge for now to latch onto his little brother in a tight embrace, and tell him he was sorry and that he was safe. Nick saw that luckily, Greg and Morgan where already holding each other's shaky white hands tightly.

Antonio and Adrian let them go and took a step back, but still keeping the guns on the CSI's backs.

Nick took hold of Greg's arm and gave him a look which said everything was going to be alright before you yelled "Fire!" and dragged both Greg and Morgan to the ground.

Sara, Brass and the other cops reaction times were so fast, it barely gave the other CSI's enough time to duck out of the way. Antonio and Adrian where so shocked and confused by the sudden shout and noise, that it wasn't until they felt the blood trickling out of their bodies that they realised the bullets had penetrated their skin…several times.

The gangsters fell, and both Sara and Brass did not stop firing until they'd emptied all their rounds; the anger they felt for this evil man and his henchman taking over. Valentina screamed bloody murder, as she watched her beloved father fall to the ground, his skin now pale and eyes un-seeing.

Nick had been shielding Greg and Morgan from his position on the ground, and when silence finally rang out once more, he quickly scrambled to take the guns away from Adrian and Antonio's cold dead grasps before anyone else could. As he looked down at the men before him, he found himself feeling no sympathy at all, nor remorse over their deaths. It was over. And Antonio had lost.

As the cops and Brass ran by to capture the rest of Antonio's group, along with Valentina who had now broken down into a fit of sobs, Sara ran forward and knelt down onto the floor near Greg and Morgan, bringing them both into her arms.

"Oh thank God you're alright" she mumbled into Greg's hair as both the younger CSI's clung onto her for dear life.

There had been a split second when Sara wondered if she would ever see Greg again, but not she could feel his breath on her skin and still capture the odd whiff of his hair product, which made her realise this was real, and her younger brother was back in her arms. She held on tightly to Morgan too, promising herself she would start to get to know the younger woman better, because the thought of losing her and not knowing anything hurt Sara.

It was Greg who broke away first, shuffling over to Nick and flinging himself into the Texan's arms.

"I knew you'd find me" his whispered, and Nick could feel his shirt starting to get wet as it became tarnished with the younger man's tears "I knew you'd always protect me"

"Of course I will" Nick said, getting a little emotional himself as he held the younger man tight, not sure if he was every willing to let him go "You're my little brother, G, I'd do anything for you"

Greg finally found the courage to pull himself away, because a small part of him though that if he left Nick's presence, he'd find out this was all a dream and he was still being held captive, or he just wouldn't feel safe anymore. But he did feel safe, because the people who had hurt him were all currently being arrested or dead, and to be honest, that felt pretty damn good to Greg.

It was Morgan's turn to talk Nick next, as they all finally stood up at the floor, and the youngest CSI approached the older with a teary smile.

"You kept your promise" she told him. "Here I am….breathing and in one piece. You don't have to fear Greg or my dad's wrath anymore"

Nick gave a small laugh "I'm sorry, Morgan" he said "You were right, I don't know what's best all the time…"

"No,_ you _were right" Morgan told him "I should have stayed in the lab. But I didn't, I stormed outside, so it was my own fault, but more importantly the bastards who did this" she pulled him towards her for a tight hug "I'm okay, Greg's alive, there's nothing to be sorry about" Nick said nothing, just smiled as he held his newly found sibling in his arms.

"I missed you guys" Greg said with a sad smile as the four CSI's stood reunited again.

"We missed you too, Greggo" Sara said, giving his left shoulder a squeeze of reassurance.

But, Greg let out a cry of agony and stumbled away, bowing his head and gritting his teeth as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"Oh my God, Greg, What's wrong?" Morgan asked frantically.

"There's been a bullet in my shoulder for the past two days…" Greg breathed "Adrian shot me when I bad mouthed Valentina"

"Greg, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Sara said with upset eyes "Here, unbutton your shirt and let me take a look…"

"No!" Greg said with startled eyes as he turned away.

He couldn't let them see the burn, and he didn't like the idea of another woman touching his bare chest when he could still feel Valentina's wondering hands dancing all over it.

"Will you show Nick?" Sara suggested.

Greg reluctantly nodded, and began to unbutton the shirt, so only Nick could see his torso. The Texan gasped in horror at the sight of the angry red scorch mark which cut through the middle of Greg's chest, and then there was the younger man's now slightly visible ribcage from lack of food. Then Greg moved his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound. It was also angry and red, with a little green around the edge. He'd lost a lot of blood and now that all the adrenaline was gone, Greg realised just how much he was shaking, how feverish he felt, and how tight his chest was.

"Greggo, that looks really badly infected" Nick told him worriedly "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital"

"No, please, I just want to go home" Greg whimpered, although he knew that wasn't possible right now.

"Greg, you have nothing to be scared of" Morgan reassured him as Greg did his shirt back up "We'll all be right there with you, you won't have to feel alone again."

"You promise?" Greg asked quietly.

"We promise" Sara said.

Nick and Morgan nodded in agreement. Greg gave them all an appreciative smile. He was so happy to be back with his friends again.

His family.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, here we are! The last official 'chapter' of this story, but, there will be a little epilogue I have planned to follow ;) Have I got my next Morganders story in the pipeline? I sure do! And it's **_**very**_** different from this one, but I hope you'll like it all the same. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reawakening**

Finn and Russell had been called by Brass, and they waited with baited breaths as he explained everything which had happened back in Las Vegas. Both supervisors were more than pleased to let out a sigh of relief, when they learned that everyone on their side had made it out okay. But, they wouldn't say they were out of the woods yet, because Greg was still getting checked over at the hospital, and they were still waiting upon news of his condition.

The two senior CSI's were now back in Vegas after collecting all the evidence they could in Arizona, and they arrived at Desert Palm hospital to find Sara and Nick in the waiting room. Finn immediately hurried over and gave both the younger CSI's a hug, so relieved that they were all finally back together again.

It was Russell who braved the question: "How is Greg doing?"

"They won't say" Sara told him with a wobbly voice. Nick still looked too worried to talk; he had seen the extent of Greg's wounds. "He has a bullet wound which has become badly infected; it's contaminated his blood so they're pumping him with antibiotics right now. He also had a pretty bad burn mark across his torso, and his hand was pretty much shattered, they said most likely because a knife had been jammed through it." She couldn't even begin to comprehend how much pain her younger friend must have been in.

"Poor Greg" Finn said, rubbing Nick's back as he seemed a little distraught. She herself had grown rather found of the young man "How about Morgan?" she asked.

"She's fine I think, just a couple of bruises." Sara explained "Ecklie is with her whilst she gets checked over. Greg's parents are with him"

"Well, you did a good job you guys" Russell told them sincerely "We got our kids back"

"Did we?" Nick asked solemnly "How do we know something like this isn't going to change them?"

"Oh, it will, I'm not going to lie" Russell told him "but we're going to be there for Greg and Morgan every step of the way and let them know they are not alone in this" Finn nodded in agreement and Nick gave him an appreciative smile.

After a few moments, Greg's parents came out of their son's room. Greg's mother was still crying into her husband's shoulder, as Ryan Sanders tried his best to comfort her.

"I can't stand seeing my baby like that" Rose whispered to her husband, as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know, honey, but we have him back now and that's all that matters, he's going to be fine" Greg's father reassured her.

"How's he doing?" Nick directed the question more to Ryan, not wanting to upset Greg's mother anymore.

"The doctor said he's going to be okay" he replied with a smile "the antibiotics are doing well for fighting his infection, and his hand is all patched up. The bruise's will fade…physically at least", he added a little sadly.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby" Rose Sanders said flinging herself at Nick and Sara and pulling them into a bone crushing embrace.

"We love Greg, Mrs Sanders" Sara told her "We were never going to stop fighting for him"

"Yeah, Greg's like our little brother, we're going to take good care of him now" Nick reassured her.

"Thank you" the woman whispered before pulling away "And thank you, Mr Russell, and Mrs Finlay, for keeping it together for our son's sake."

"It was no problem, Mrs Sanders" Russell said with a smile.

"You know, I'd like to hear exactly what happened to the bastard's who did this to my son" Mr Sanders said sternly.

"Finn, why don't you take Mr and Mrs Sanders back to the lab and I'll talk you through a few things?" Russell suggested "Sara and Nick can go see Greg, and I'm going to find Morgan"

"Sure" Finn replied, and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Once again, Morgan was sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor whilst her father paced nervously up and down. But this time, instead of being irritated by her father's frantic actions, Morgan couldn't help but smile at the concern.

"Dad, I'm fine, really…"

"I shouldn't have let you get taken, Morgan" Ecklie berated himself "You could have been severely hurt…you could have been killed!"

"I knew what I was doing, dad" Morgan told him calmly "I let them take me"

"Why?" Ecklie asked, still struggling to understand "I could have lost you, M, I don't know if I could have coped with that"

"Dad, listen" Morgan said reaching out and taking his hand, bringing him closer "I wanted to help Greg because…because I love him" she confessed, and was surprised when Ecklie just smiled "It was you who taught me that sometimes we do crazy things for the ones we love, like when you got shot and you pushed me out of the way. I know that Greg is the one I want to be with and…I'd do anything for him"

Ecklie continued to smile "What happened to my little teen tearaway?" he asked, stroking Morgan's cheek with his thumb, and she just laughed. "You've grown up _so_ much, M. I'm proud of you, and I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks, dad" Morgan said with tears in her eyes, as Ecklie pulled her into his chest for a much needed hug. The CSI's tears were ones of joy, for being in her father's protective arms once more.

"You know, Sanders has got some real impressing to do if he's going to convince me he's good enough for my little girl" Ecklie teased, and Morgan just pulled away, pushing him playfully.

"Dad! Don't give him a hard time, okay?"

Ecklie chuckled "I'm not promising anything."

The doctor soon returned and gave Morgan the all clear and the father and daughter headed outside the room to see Russell waiting for them. Morgan smiled and ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey, kiddo" Russell said, rubbing her back comfortingly "I'm so sorry I wasn't there…"

"It's not your fault, Russell" Morgan reassured him as she pulled away "I'm just glad to be back, and that Greg is safe"

"Well I'm pleased to tell you that the doctors said Greg is going to be fine" DB said "he's asleep I think, but Nick and Sara are with him now."

"Oh that's awesome news" Morgan said with a smile "I'm going to go see him" she informed her father, before excitedly hurrying off down the hall.

"I remember when Maya told me she was in love with Liam, Katie's dad, she had that exact same smile" Russell told Ecklie.

"Yeah, they grow up fast don't they?" Ecklie pondered.

"Sure do…but they're always going to need dads to bail 'em out sometimes" Russell said with a knowing smile, and Ecklie laughed lightly in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Sara had been sat by Greg's side, just waiting for their younger friend to wake up. He looked so pale and worn out, neither of the older CSI's dared to even move from fear of waking the younger man from his much needed sleep. Greg finally came around on his own accord after about only half an hour or so of them waiting.

"Greg?" Sara asked tentatively as she took hold of his hand in encouragement "It's okay to open your eyes now, you're safe, and you're not with her anymore"

"S-Sara?" Greg croaked, and then coughed. Nick immediately helped the younger man sit up and then gave him a cup of water "Thanks" Greg whispered as he finished "Is it really over?" he asked, not sure if he was willing to believe it.

"Yeah, bud, it's really over" Nick said with a soft smile. He was so happy to have Greg back in his protection now, and he was never going to let anything like this happen again.

"I didn't get married?" Greg asked, a little worried and feeling the need for some definite conformation.

"No, you didn't" Sara said, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Good…" Greg said, as he finally let his guard down and leant back into his pillows with a sigh "Is...Is Morgan mad at me?"

Nick frowned "No, why would she be mad at you?" he asked.

"Because I told her I loved her, and then I went to marry Valentina" Greg said, letting a tear slip down his face. He still couldn't help but feel like he'd let everyone down.

"Hey, you had no choice" Sara told the younger man as she ran a hand through his hair "Morgan understands you did what you had to do…you didn't really love Valentina"

"No, of course not" Greg said with a small smile "Morgan is the only one for me"

"So, ya finally told her, huh?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow "It's about freakin' time dude!"

Greg let out a quiet laugh "Yeah, I know"

"Did she say it back?" Sara asked curiously.

Greg seemed to grow sad again "No" he said, looking down at the bed. "And I'm scared that she won't"

"Of course she will, man" Nick reassured him "Anyone with eyes can see that she feels the same way"

"You really think so?" Greg asked meekly.

"We _know _so" Sara replied with a smile.

"Besides, you can ask Morgan herself" Nick said, indicating to the door as he noticed the blonde approaching through the window "C'mon Sara, we best make ourselves scarce for the two love birds" he teased.

"Alright, we'll be back later, Greg" Sara said, giving the young man a quick hug.

"Okay, thank you so much you guys" Greg said, as he hugged Nick too "I knew you'd come after me"

"Always, G" Nick assured him, and then he and Sara went to leave, just as Morgan arrived.

Morgan told the two CSI's that she was given the all clear, and Nick and Sara expressed their happiness at this, before leaving the two youngest CSI's alone.

"Hey" Morgan said a little nervously as she approached Greg with a small smile "How you holding up?"

"Good" Greg told her "better, now that you're here" he said with smile, before shuffling over on the bed "Sit with me?" he asked.

Morgan just smiled, as she positioned herself next to Greg, and rested her head on his uninjured shoulder, one hand on his chest. She had never felt so content, laying with someone, nestled into Greg's love and protection, and feeling his heartbeat and knowing it was real.

Greg gently kissed Morgan on the top of her head, before laying back with a smile. His life suddenly felt more complete; having the woman he really loved by his side. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay with Morgan laying by his side for a long time, for years to come.

"Greg…I can't thank you enough for what you did" Morgan said sincerely "For risking your life and freedom like that, just for me…"

"It's not _just_ for you, Morgan" Greg said "Because you're not _just_ anyone. You're Morgan Brody, the woman who turned my life around…and I don't know who I would be without."

Morgan smiled up at him "Alright…but just promise me you won't do it again, okay? I don't think my heart could take it"

Greg just laughed lightly "I'm afraid I can't promise that, I'd do anything for you" he said. "Thank you for everything you did to find me" he said quietly "It was the thought of you and your beautiful eyes, and your cheeky smile…that's what kept me going everyday"

Morgan blushed; she had longed to hear something like that come from Greg's lips. "I was never going to give up on you Greg; I would have run myself into the ground. I care about you too much to ever let you go, and the thought of losing you terrified me and I…I love you" she said, and it was the most sincere she'd ever been about those three words. She smiled when she felt Greg's heart begin to beat a little faster.

"I love you too" he said, lifting Morgan's chin with his finger, and they shared their long-awaited deep and meaningful first kiss.

Both CSI's knew there and then that they were right where they wanted to be, that the person they were kissing was all they had ever wanted, and all they would ever need.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy the past week :S Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited, and read this story. Thank you so, so much, it all means a lot to me! :D So, here ya go, a hopefully cute little ending! **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Epilogue: 1 Year Later**

When Greg was a kid, his mother would often tell him how his wedding day would be the best day of his life. He would have met the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to love and to hold, to do anything for, and she would feel the same away. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect fairy tale.

Well, now Greg realised how incredibly true that was. He was marrying his one true love, his best friend, his saviour, his soul mate. He never though the day would come were he could be so content with his life, that nothing else in the word mattered except the woman he was waiting for in the room already filled with his closest friends and family.

A year had passed since his supposed wedding, and a lot had changed since then, but it was definitely for the better. Greg felt those were the events that pushed his current situation into motion, and opened his eyes to what he really wanted… what he really_ needed_. And now the time had come, to declare his true love for all the world to see.

Valentina probably wanted to believe she'd broken Greg all those months ago, but if anything, she had made him stronger, because now he knew exactly what he was fighting for, and she was totally worth it.

"You ready for this?" Nick asked as he stood beside Greg.

The younger man turned to his friend with a smile "I've been ready all my life" he said truthfully, and Nick smiled and patted him on the back.

The music began to play, and Greg turned to watch her approaching, her graceful stride in perfect rhythm with the beat. She looked flawless in Greg's opinion, beautiful beyond words, as she strode down the aisle with the bouquet in her hands and her father on her left arm.

Beneath her veil, Greg could tell she was smiling, but he desperately wanted to remove the cover so that he could gaze into her striking eyes.

She finally reached Greg's side, kissing her father and then turning to face her soon-to-be husband. Greg smiled softly as he reached out and pulled the veil back, and there she was, in all her gorgeousness smiling the brightest smile, tears of joy welling in her deep blue eyes.

"It's not too late to back out you know" she teased.

"No, we're in this for the long run. I love you with all my being" Greg promised as he took hold of her hand, and never wanting to let go.

They turned to the minister, who told everyone else to be seated and then began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Gregory Hojem Sanders, and Morgan Brody in holy matrimony…"

* * *

**Wow! So there we are, this story is officially done :) It's taken a while but I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing. My first official multi-chapter Morganders story is complete! :D**

**I've got plenty of other story ideas on the way which I have been writing for, as well as continuing my one shots. One of these stories will be another Morganders, and it's VERY different from anything I've tried before, so we'll see how that goes ;)**

**Peace out! Xx **


End file.
